Star Crossed Rivals
by ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove. x
Summary: Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos, right? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

**_Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal._**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Sorting**

"Get yourselves into alphabetical order, will you now?"

The first-years scrambled to follow the Deputy Head – and Head of Gryffindor –'s orders. Rose waved to her cousin Albus as he moved to the middle of the line.

Darn my surname being Weasley, Rose thought. In all honesty, she didn't mind her last name being Weasley. It was just that she hated having to be at the end of the line. She couldn't wait to be sorted!

"Applebee, Gabriella!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rose clapped as the blonde girl at the front of the line walked over to the Hufflepuff table. The boy behind her gasped. "Wow! That hat can decide what house you're in?" Rose turned around and beamed at him. "You're a Muggleborn?" The boy nodded. "Yes, I am. But I have heard of you. You're Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley and niece of Harry Potter! It's great to meet you!" Rose laughed. "Ah, a Muggleborn who's done his homework!" she joked. "D'you have a name?"

"I'm Ethan. Ethan Williams."  
"Rose Weasley," the redhead said, holding her hand out for him to shake, which he did so graciously.

"Bell, Zona!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins began to cheer and the rest of the students stayed silent. Ethan looked at Rose confusedly, scrunching up his nose. "Is there something wrong with that house? No one's cheering..."

"It's just... Slytherin... it has a bad reputation..." Rose explained cautiously. "... Voldemort was from there... and his Death Eaters were Slytherins too..." "Voldemort?" Ethan asked, suddenly very pale. "Is he... the one who wanted to kill your Uncle... and hated Muggleborns...?" Rose nodded and Ethan nodded, biting his lip anxiously.

"Bones, Sarah!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Issac!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Branstone, Bradley!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Carter, Maya!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cauldwell, Tiffany!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Clarke, Annabel!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose cheered as the brunette girl got sorted into her family house. "That's the house where everyone in your family is and was, huh?" Ethan said, smiling slightly. "I bet _you _can't wait to get in there." Rose nodded, a dreamy smile on her face as she imagined seven years in Gryffindor.

"Corner, Terrence!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Davies, Anthony!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dixon, Celina!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fawcett, Daniel!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Dorothy!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnegan, Rochelle!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's my friend!" Rose yelled over the clapping. "Her parents and my parents were friends too."

"Fleet, Jack!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goyle, Vincent!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hart, Cara!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Hilary!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jackson, Raymond!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Daniel!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Jessica!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Alice!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Frank!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Those are my friends too. Their dad's Neville Longbottom, the Head of Gryffindoor!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Are you alright?" Ethan said, noticing the scowl on Rose's pretty face. "Do you know him?" "Yeah," Rose replied. "Our families have kinda been enemies since like, _ever_." "Oh."

"Page, Veronica!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Albus!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose was the loudest clapping in the Great Hall when her jet-haired cousin sat down next to her cousins. "I told him he'd be in Gryffindor!"

"Preece, Taylor!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rickett, Camilla!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rosso, Heath!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scamander, Lorcan!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Scamander, Lysander!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"They're my Aunt Luna's sons. She's not really my Aunt – just my parents' friends."

"Smith, Jason!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Stretton, Elizabeth!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Thomas, Alexis!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas, Michael!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wow!" Ethan said in surprise. "I thought twins were always sorted in the same house!" Rose smiled and shook her head. "It makes sense, them being in different houses. Their mother, Padma, was a Ravenclaw and their father, Dean, was a Gryffindor – like my parents!"

"Valentini, Gino!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"Good luck!" Ethan whispered as his friend walked onto the platform. Rose smiled thankfully before sitting on the stool.

_Another Weasley, eh? Ah, but you're different. You have... so much potential, _the hat said. _You would make it in any house. You're brave, determined, wise, loyal... ah! But you have a fear of disownment? Your silly father Ronald, planting these ideas into your head! Anyway, I hope you'll have a good seven years in... _

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Rose's cousins and the Gryffindor house cheered wildly as their cousin sat down at the Gryffindor table with them. They all smiled at the boy Rose had befriended who was going up next.

"Williams, Ethan!"

The hat took much longer to search Rose's friend. When it had been on his head for five minutes, it suddenly yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ethan looked shocked, and slightly scared – but instead he fixed a smile on his face and waved sadly at Rose as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Zabini, Angelo!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zeller, Pansy!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the final round of applause died out, Professor McGonagall stood up and gave her annual speech. Louis, Fred and James, who were the pranksters of the school, mimed it with her, despite only being there a year. _Everyone _knew Professor McGonagall's speech.

As the speech finished, a feast appeared on the tables, surprising _some, _but not all of the first-years were surprised. This was Rose, of course. She'd had her parents fill her in on every single detail about Hogwarts. And she loved it.

But not everyone in the Great Hall was very happy. In fact, if you looked over at the Slytherin table, you would see one very miserable brunette boy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Getting To Know Your Fellow Housemates**

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"Alice Longbottom."

"My name's Rochelle Finnegan."  
"And _I'm_ Alexis Thomas."

The remaining first year Gryffindor smiled at them, pushing her layered fringe out of her face, to reveal her yellowy-hazel eyes. "Annabel Clarke," she said, a cheeky grin on her face as she shook their hands. "It's great to meet you guys!"

Rose, the unofficial leader of the group of friends beamed at her. "So, where are you from, Annabel?" Annabel paused, stopping to swallow her mouthful of spaghetti. "I'm from Chicago, in the States. Where are you guys from? Here?"

The friends nodded, then thought it over and shook their heads. "We're all from _Britain_, and see each other regularly," Alice began, looking over at Rochelle to finish. "We're from different towns, y'see?" Alexis nodded firmly. "I'm from Godric's Hollow, like Rose. It's in the west of England. And Alice lives in Hogsmeade, a bit away from here –"

"Her parents own The Three Broomsticks!" Rochelle chipped in. "It's a pub in Hogsmeade. Sadly, we aren't allowed there until third year." "And Rochelle's from Tinworth, in Cornwall," Alexis finished. Annabel nodded. "But you've been friends for years? How?"

"Our parents," Rose explained, before sipping at her pumpkin juice. "They were in the same year at Hogwarts. They shared a dormitory." Alice nodded, and began counting them off on her fingers. "Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas... and Albus' dad, Harry Potter." Annabel's eyes followed Alice's fingers, and she glanced in shock at the jet-haired boy next to Rose, then at the girls she'd just met.

"_You're _the children of them?!" she squeaked, looking as if she were going to faint. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Your parents helped defeat You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters! WOW!" Rose sighed, as people at other tables began to stare in awe. "Please don't make a big deal out of it," Alexis whispered. "We don't want to be known for what our parents did. Sure, we're pretty darn proud of them – but we want people to know us for who we are, not for who our parents are."

Annabel winced and nodded. "Yes, totally. I'm so sorry. Ignore what I just said." Rochelle smiled warmly at her. "It's okay. We're used to it by now. And you didn't know how we felt anyway. For all you knew, we could be snobby glory-hogs." Annabel laughed and shook her head. "Nah, you guys are much too nice to be glory-hogs."

They all smiled widely at her. "So tell us about you, Annabel," Rose said, her voice silky-smooth. "Do you have any family here?"

"Here? As in England or Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts. And England, I s'pose."

"No to both. All my family are in the States. It's gonna be tough without them, you know. And I'm a Muggleborn."

"_Really_?!" Alice gasped. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned in. "You don't _seem _like a Muggleborn, I mean. You know about You-Know-Who."

Annabel shrugged. "Well, I discovered I was magic when I was five years old. I was at my friend Gaby's house, and I got really mad because we'd missed our favourite show. So I stared angrily at the television, and it set on fire..."

"Wow!"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"What happened?!"

"Well, after I got over the shock, Gaby's mum asked me to do what I'd done again. So I did. And it turned out, Gaby's whole family were wizards. And they told me I was too. They explained it to my parents – and explained lots to me. Lots about the Wizarding World, lots about the Wars – and lots about your parents too."

"Gabriella Applebee?" Alexis asked, staring at the blonde-haired girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Annabel nodded and waved as Gabriella looked up. Gabriella waved back at her before smiling at the other Gryffindor girls and resuming eating her food.

"But have you heard of Quidditch?" Rose pestered, a huge grin on her face. Her friends laughed fondly. "Rose is the biggest Quidditch fan ever possible. She lives and breathes Quidditch. Sometimes, I'd say she loves it as much as reading!" Alice chuckled, good-naturedly chucking a bread roll at her redheaded friend.

Rose caught it with her amazing Quidditch player reflexes and winked at Annabel jokingly. Annabel laughed as Rose began eating the bread roll. "I don't _play _Quidditch, but I do support a few teams." Rose's head shot up. "Which teams?"

"Um... well, I'm a big fan of the Fitchburg Finches."

"Really? Wow, I love them too!"  
"Are they your fave North American team or what?"  
"You bet! Much better than the Sweetwater All-Stars!"  
"And don't even get me started on those Canadian teams."  
"Exactly! What about other teams?"

"I don't like any of the African regional teams."  
"Same! Or the South American ones, or the African and Australian ones."

"Exactly! Why do people support them?"

"You bet! What about British teams? Are there any you like?"

"Well, I _love _the Holyhead Harpies."  
"Yes! Go girl power!"

"Your Aunt Ginny played for them didn't she?"

"Yep! I was so proud when I found out!"  
"I read somewhere that your whole family supported the Cannons?"

"Our whole family? Nah. Only dad, my brother and our uncles."

"That's good. They haven't won a game in _years_."

"I know. Uncle Harry says they'd have to replace the whole team for a chance to win."  
"They would too."

"Can we please _stop _the Quidditch conversation?" Rochelle sighed, playing with a ringlet. "I mean, I know you guys love them and stuff, but it's _soooo _annoying for the rest of us." "Yeah!" Alice agreed, nodding her head. "And Rose, you're a better player than half of those professionals any day." Rose blushed and shook her head shyly. "No way, Alice," she said modestly. "I'd get kicked to the curb by those Harpie girls."

"You could beat them easily!" Rochelle giggled, giving her friend a playful shove. She turned to face Annabel, a smile on her pretty face. "Rose is the best Quidditch player _ever_." "And she's smart," Alice pitched in.

"And totally nice."  
"Yes, totally nice."

"I bet she could sit her OWLs and NEWTs now and pass them."

"With Os!"

"Oh, yes. With Os."

"She read her first book when she was three."  
"And it was a classic!"  
"A _Muggle _classic!"

"Little Women."  
"I remember Rose used to get really into it, and she'd pretend to be Jo."

"She is really like Jo."

"Yes, I s'pose. Both are smart, tomboyish..."

"But they're very pretty."

"Oh, yes. Annoyingly pretty. Such a shame as they don't even care about their looks."  
"I'd be Amy. Vain."  
"But Amy's pretty. And so are you, Roch. And you aren't that vain."

"I am!"  
"Maybe... a bit. But Amy has a good heart, like you."  
"Thanks, Alice. You'd make a good Beth."

"Why Beth?"

"Sweet, caring, understanding. Basically the peacemaker."

"Aw! You think?"

"You bet."

"It leaves Meg for Alexis."  
"Well, she _is _the oldest."

"And the wisest."

"And the prettiest."  
"Yes, that's true."

As Alice and Rochelle burbled off topic, Rose laughed fondly at them. Alexis rolled her eyes jokingly and Annabel clutched her sides laughing. "Look at those drama queens go!" Alexis said, smirking. She turned to Annabel. "You will eventually get used to their ways. It just takes a bit of time, I guess." "I bet!" Annabel giggled in response.

"Oh, and _these_ are our other friends," Rose said, pointing to her cousin Albus and his friends. "Annabel, I'd like you to meet my cousin Albus Potter, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Alice's brother Frank Longbottom." The boys looked up from their food and waved at the American girl. Soon enough, the seven of them were engaged in a conversation about the States, leaving Alice and Rochelle still talking about Little Women.

* * *

Ethan looked over at the Gryffindor table longingly. Rose sat there, talking and laughing with her new housemates. They all seemed nice. Much nicer than the Slytherins.

"Well, boys," Angelo Zabini declared, a big grin on his face. "We made it to Slytherin!" The platinum-haired boy next to Ethan smiled impishly. "Slumming in the Slytherin Dungeons, like our fathers before us!" "And our grandfathers!" the chubby boy across Ethan cheered.

"Zabini, Malfoy and Goyle – together again!"  
"Hey, why is it Zabini, Malfoy and Goyle?!"

"Because it's in order of good looks, mate."

"Oi!"  
"Well, it's true."

"I'm a Greek God, Scorpius is a bit... eh. And you, Vince? You're... well..."  
"Wanna say that again, Zabini boy?"  
"Bring it on, tubby!"

Angelo chucked a bread roll at Vincent who he caught it with his mouth, causing the two to burst out laughing. The fifth remaining Slytherin boy smiled weakly, catching Angelo's attention. "What's your name, kid?" Angelo asked, nodding at the boy. "Gino Valentini," the boy replied proudly. "You're Italian too, right? Zabini?"

"Angelo Zabini," Angelo said, grinning once he realised this boy was Italian. "Yeah, I'm Italian." And instantly, the two Italians started a conversation about _everything _Italian. Italian brooms, Italian girls, Italian cars, Italian food, Italian beaches – even Italian schools.

The platinum-blonde haired boy rolled his eyes and looked in Ethan's direction, a polite smile on his face. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand for the American boy to shake. Ethan looked down at his hand, a scowl on his face. Realising Ethan wasn't going to shake his hand, Scorpius put it down awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ethan. Ethan Williams," the American boy replied coldly. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at the boy's cold tone. "And don't bother introducing yourself. I know who you are, _Malfoy_." Scorpius looked down at his lap. People _always _judged him for his surname. But this boy had seemed genuinely nice. Scorpius had no idea what this kid's problem was.

"Um... where are you from... Ethan?" he asked politely. Sure, this kid had just insulted him, kinda, but he still wanted to get along with his housemate. A slightly cheeky smile curved on Ethan's lips. "I'm from the States. _And _I'm a _Muggleborn_."

Gasps came from all around the Slytherin table, and hearing this, Rose spun around and gave Ethan a thumbs-up. He smiled back at her.

Well, at least he had _one friend _at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Reviews = Love & Appreciation!**

_**Thanks to UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND for reviewing! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

_Author's Note (AN)_: **OMG, I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long gap. I was in Cornwall on holiday with my entire family. Fun times, I'm telling you, but no laptop/computer ****. Anyway, to make up for it, I'm posting chapters 3-10 today. I spent all of last night typing them up. **

**Thank you to all those who have added me to their Alert Lists, etc. It really does mean a lot. Thanks Ikle Miss Geek for adding me to your Favourite Authors List too. That's why I dedicate this chapter to YOU.**

**(Thanks also to UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND for reviewing so quickly – **_**twice!**_** Chapter Four is yours. **

**And Chapter Five goes to the people who added to their Alert Lists.**

**And the rest of the chapters? – they're for all of you ****3  
Please review, it makes a happy author. And the happier I am, the quicker I type.**

**I already have this entire story planned out, AND the story after it (Houses Uniting) AND I've started planning the final in the trilogy (Out In The Real World). I planned them all when I was in Cornwall. Guess time without a computer **_**did **_**help me.  
Hoping to type those all up soon! Here you go!!**

**~ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Talking to their Heads of Houses

"So how do you feel, being placed into Gryffindor, Miss Weasley?"

"Ms Weasley? You've known me since I was born, Uncle Neville. You're one of my godfathers for Merlin's sake! And you've never ever called me 'Ms Weasley.'"

"Well, now we're at Hogwarts things will be a lot different."

"Oh."

"Well, how do you feel about being placed into Gryffindor, Ms Weasley."

"Well, Uncle Neville –"

"Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, sorry! Um... well, _Professor_... I guess I'm happy to be following in my parents' footsteps. And not just that but I _love _my housemates. I knew most of them anyway, but I really like that new girl, Annabel. She seems _lovely_."

"She's a Quidditch fan, isn't she?"

"You bet! Night, Uncle Neville!"

"ROSE!"

* * *

"So, how do you feel, being placed in Slytherin, Scorpius?"

"You aren't going to call me 'Mr Malfoy'?"

"No. That's your dad."

"But the teachers always –"

"Unless you would like me to call you 'Master Scorpius'?"

"No thanks, Uncle Blaise."

"How do you feel then?"

"I'm proud to be in Slytherin!"

"I thought you'd be. Your father will be proud."

"Really? Y'think?"

"I'm sure, Scorpius."

"Thanks, Uncle Blaise."

"It's perfectly alright, Scorpius."

...

"Uncle Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"How did a Muggleborn get into Slytherin?"

"Scorpius, you spent the summer with Lucius and Narcissa didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

* * *

"How do you feel, being but in Gryffindor, Miss Thomas?"

"Ms Thomas, thanks, Uncl – I mean, Professor."

"Why Ms?"

"Because then my marital status is kept a secret."

"Oh. Um... but you're 11, Alex – _Ms _Thomas."

"Nearly 12."

"Oh, yes. Practically a grown-up."

"Yes."

"So how do you –"

"I'm just thankful I was placed in the same house as my friends. Hogwarts would be boring without them."

"Yes, I s'pose..."

"And imagine being placed in any other house but _Gryffindor_!"

"All the other houses are perfectly acceptable."

"Slytherin is for dark wizards..."

"Rose – Miss Weasley – 's new friend was placed in there."

"... Ravenclaws are all nerds..."

"Your brother's one!"

"... and Hufflepuffs are duds."

"I'll have you know Hannah, my _wife_, was a Hufflepuff."

"Oh."

"Oh, yes. Goodbye _Ms _Thomas."

* * *

"Vince!"

"Uncle Blaise!"

"How're you, Vince, m'man?"

"Better now I know _you're _my Head of House!"

"That's good. How do you feel? Being placed in Slytherin?"

"Amazing! I can't wait to owl my father and tell him!"

"Great enthusiasm, Vince!"

"See ya, Uncle Blaise!"

* * *

"Miss Longbottom."

"Hi, Dad."

"Not at Hogwarts, Ali!"

"Seriously?"

"_Fine_. Hey, Alice."

"Hiya, Dad."

"How's Hogwarts so far?"

"Great!"

"Gryffindor good?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait to start my classes as a Gryffindor Lion!"

"That's great, Alice."

"Are we done?"

"Um... yes?"

"Catch you later, Dad!"

* * *

"Angelo, my boy!"

"Dad!"

"You got sorted into Slytherin! Well done!"

"Thanks!"

"How is it?"

"It's unbelievable... I can't wait to spend seven years as a Slytherin snake! I don't care about the house's reputation. Slytherin's number one!"

"Good on ya! Night, son."

"Later, daddio."

* * *

"Rochelle Finnegan!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Roch..."

"Sorry. PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM!"

"That's better. How's Gryffindor, sweetie?"

"It's great! I'm so happy I'm friends with everyone in my house _already_!"

"You're a popular little girl, Roche."

"Thanks!"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will!"

"Night."

"Nightie night!"

* * *

"Ah, you're the boy my son was speaking so intently with! I'm Professor Zabini, your Head of House."

"Hello, sir!"

"Call me dad. Or Blaise. Or Uncle Blaise, even."

"Okay... Uncle Blaise."

"How's Hogwarts so far, Gino?"

"It's good. I've made some great friends. Like your son."

"That's great!"

"And I'm glad I didn't go to Durmstang like Mum wanted me too!"

* * *

"Annabel Clarke?"

"Yes, that's me, Professor Longbottom."

"How do you –"

"Alice told me."

"Ah."

"Yes, ah."

"Your records say you're a Muggleborn. Do you know anything about magic?"

"Um... yes. My best friend's family are all wizards. Gabriella Applebee? In Hufflepuff?"

"Ah, I see!"

"Yes."

"Is all this magic startling for you?"

"No, not at all, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good then."

"Very."

"I see you made friends with my daughter and her friends."

"Yes. I can't wait to spend seven years sharing a dormitory with them."

"That's great."

"Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes... ?"

"Okay, can I go? Sorry, but I'm dead tired."

* * *

"And my last Slytherin man. Ethan Williams."

"Yep, that's me, um... Professor."

"Call me Blaise, son. Or Uncle Blaise. Or Dad."

"Okay. Uncle Blaise?"

"Yes, boy?"

"I... I've been told about Slytherin."

"Yes?"

"And... not good things."

"And as a Muggleborn, you're scared."

"Yep."

"It's perfectly alright, son."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So can I change houses?"

"Sadly, that's not allowed."

"Oh."

"Mm."

"I'll try and make something of these seven years, then, Uncle Blaise. I'll try my best to change Slytherin's reputation and unite all the houses."

"Well done, boy!"

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**Chapter Four: First Year – Flying with the Slytherins**

* * *

"URGH!"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at the Gryffindor table as Rose Weasley repeatedly banged her head on. It wasn't until the stunningly scary Alexis Thomas shot them a look that they turned away, blushing.

"Flying with the _Slytherins_?!" Rose wailed. "Just Avada me now!"

Albus smirked at his cousin's over-exaggeratedness. "Aw, c'mon, Rose. It won't be that bad. We have lessons with them already."

"What d'you mean, Al?" Frank asked, snorting. "It's the _Slytherins_. _Flying_ with the _Slytherins._ O'course Rose is upset. It's bound to go wrong in some way."

"Bound to," Alice echoed, nodding her head so her blonde bob bounced.

"Obviously," Rochelle added, making her brown ringlets bounce.

"Without saying."  
"Yes, without saying."  
"It'll turn out a nightmare, won't it?"

"Hm... most likely."

"Hey," Annabel said, interrupting Alice and Rochelle's chatter. She looked up at Rose. "At least Ethan will be there, right?"

Rose's head shot up, remembering that fact. Of course! Ethan would be there! Ethan _always _made everything better. Ethan always sat with her in lessons they had together. It'd be okay after all!

"Yes!" Rose said brightly, now a smile on her pretty features. "Ethan will be there! Nothing will go wrong!" And with that, she left her breakfast on the table and ran off, her friends running after her.

* * *

"Tut tut, just like your father, Alice Longbottom," Madame Hooch said, as she held the small blonde in her arms. "He fell during his first flying lesson too." She turned to her first-year students. "Stay on the ground. Don't touch _anything_. I should be back soon." And with that, the elderly bird-like Madame Hooch left, carrying Alice away to the Hospital Wing.

There was a loud chuckle from Scorpius Malfoy. "Did you see the fat lump fall?" he snorted. He did an impression of her, his facial expressions looking rather troll-like. All the Slytherins (minus Ethan, of course) laughed appreciatively.

"Do that again, Malfoy – and you're toast!" Rose Weasley yelled, her dark blue eyes blazing. Scorpius and his friends laughed and he put a faux-scared expression on his face. "Oooh!" he cried, in a lispy girly voice. "I'm _really _scared of _you_, Weasley!" Seeing the scowl appearing on her face, he stopped laughing.

"Lighten up, Weasel," he said, a playful glint in his steely-grey eyes. He twirled a lock of her red hair, and smirked as she flinched under his touch. He removed his hands from her hair and moved closer to the Quidditch balls box. "Why don't we have some fun?"

And with that, he opened the box. The Bludgers and Snitch flew out and he chucked the Quaffle up in the air. The Slytherins just stared, their mouths open in shock. The Gryffindors yelled and screamed. But Rose was the first to react.

"MALFOY!" she shrieked. "YOU _IDIOT_!" She jumped onto her broom and Rochelle squealed, "Rose! What are you doing?!" Rose looked down at her friend, a brave smile plastered on her face. "Doing what any Gryffindor should do."

Rose flew into the air, flying over the heads of her friends. Everyone watched in awe as she twisted and twirled. "We said she was better than the professionals," Alexis whispered to a shocked Annabel, who simply nodded in agreement.

Rose spun around and managed to catch the Quaffle, when she caught sight of the Golden Snitch. But from the ground it just looked like she was confused. "What's going on?" Rochelle whispered, as Rose went speeding around the pitch, in pursuit of the Snitch. A confused Alexis simply shrugged.

"I think it's the Snitch!" Albus yelled, clapping for his cousin. Sure enough, Rose, holding the Quaffle under one arm, caught the Snitch with the other.

The Gryffindors cheered, dropping their brooms to the ground and clapping proudly whilst hooting and calling. Rose stuck her tongue out at them when a panicked Zona Bell (in Slytherin) shrieked, "WEASLEY! WATCH OUT!"

Rose looked up and saw two Bludgers flying towards her. She tried to dodge out of the way in time, but failed; and fell to the floor as both Bludgers hit her, one in her stomach and one in her side. The last thing Rose heard before everything went black was the sharp voice of the one and only Professor McGonagall screeching, "ROSE WEASLEY!"

* * *

"Is she going to be alright, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Ooh, she looks awfully pale!"  
"Those Bludgers hit her real hard."  
"I'm sure Ms Weasley has experienced worse. She _has _played with James and Louis."

"Yes, yes I have," Rose Weasley replied groggily. She was instantly hugged by her friends and cousins.

"ROSIE!"  
"MALFOY'S SUCH A PRAT!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
"WHERE IS HE?"

"WE'VE GOT POTIONS WITH HIM NEXT!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE, THEN?!"

"Mr Williams! Mr Longbottom! Mr Scamander_s_! Mr Weasley_s_!" the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall echoed through the Hospital Wing. Everyone froze as the elderly (but intimidating) headmistress made her way to Rose's bed. As Albus and James smirked at their names not being said, she turned her head to face them and said, "That includes you too, Mr Potter_s_."

The rest of Rose's visitors laughed inwardly at the sulky reaction of the Potter brothers. Professor McGonagall cupped Rose's face in her hand and asked her softly, "Are you alright, Rose?" Rose had always been Professor McGonagall's favourite Weasley. She did also like Victoire, Dominique, Lily and Roxy a great deal (she didn't really care as much for Percy's girls), and she did like the remaining Weasley/Potter cousins.

But everyone knew Rose was her favourite. She was there when Rose was born, she was pronounced one of Rose's godmothers; and she was there for every single one of Rose's birthday parties (to which, everyone noticed, she would bring an extremely lavish gift). She just _loved _Rose Weasley.

Rose nodded and sat up slowly. "I think so, Professor McGonagall. Thank you." Professor McGonagall nodded firmly, seeming pleased at Rose's answer. "I'll have you know that Scorpius Malfoy will be doing detentions for a month for this incident. It was extremely dangerous, and it was extremely brave for you to do what you did. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Professor Longbottom stepped forward from the corner he had been and said to Rose, "It is very rare for a student to be given this opportunity in their first year... but Ms Weasley... would you like to be Gryffindor's Seeker?" Rose squealed, and her friends and cousins clapped and cheered and screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Professor Longbottom asked, laughing fondly as Rose got out of bed and started jumping up and down. "I _have _to write a letter to my parents _right now_! Oh, they're going to be so proud! Thanks, Professor!"

And with that, a bruised but beaming Rose ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, her friends and cousins right behind her.

* * *

**I know it's a bit like what happened with Harry, and I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't resist :S **

**Each review is like a hug from a friend :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**Chapter Five: Second Year – Learning How to Hex**

"Students, I want you to welcome a very good friend of mine from _our _Hogwarts days! Please show your appreciation for the Auror – Dean Thomas!"

The second-year students clapped for their visitor but Alexis Thomas hid her face. "How could Dad do this to me?!" she squealed to Rose, beside her. "He _knows _I'm in this class and in this year! How could he do this?!"

Rose giggled and nudged her friend as her dad looked over in their direction. "Welcome to the World of Rose Weasley." "And Albus Potter!" Albus called cheekily from behind them. The two girls laughed and shushed him as Alexis' father began to speak.

"I'd like you all to know what an honour it is for me to be back here, in Hogwarts. I am a Muggleborn – so all of this was just... _amazing _to me. It still is now. Some nights I'm afraid to go to sleep, because I'm scared this was all a dream. Looking back at my life at Hogwarts... I would do it all again. I _love _Hogwarts. I'd spend my holidays pining for this school and when I'd get back, I would joke around with my friends: Ron, Harry, Seamus and Neville."

All eyes in the room turned to Rose, Albus, Rochelle and Alice – the children of Dean Thomas' Hogwarts friends. Rose and Albus were used to having attention put on them, so they merely ignored the looks people were giving them and proceeded to look at their 'Uncle' Dean. Rochelle was Dean's goddaughter, but she wasn't used to having this much attention. She looked down at her lap flushing. And Alice? Shy Alice? She went bright red and played with her blonde hair.

As Dean Thomas continued talking, attention was eventually taken off of the four. He told the second-year students of his life at Hogwarts: how he and his dorm mates would stay up and talk about the Wizarding World, how he was always vying for top of the year with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (though, he added, Hermione always had it nipped in the bud), the fear that came with Voldemort's return...

"It was in our fourth year when he came back. It was the Triwizard Tournament," he declared. He turned to Albus and Rose. "I'm sure you've heard quite a bit about the Tournament. It really did change your parents' lives forever." Rose and Albus nodded. "It was in the graveyard, wasn't it?" Rose piped up, turning her head to the side and shivering as she remembered the story. "Voldemort came back in the graveyard."

Dean Thomas nodded. "Indeed, Rose, it was. Now, I don't know full details of what happened, after all, I wasn't there myself... but would you like to tell everyone what happened?" Rose looked down at her lap and began talking.

"It was the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. A maze. Uncle Harry, Aunt Fleur, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum were the competitors. It was very dark in there, Uncle Harry said, _very _dark. And there were creatures of all sorts in there too." The young girl paused, looking up at her 'uncle', as if asking permission to continue. When he nodded, she continued telling the tale.

"Uncle Harry found our Aunt Fleur on the floor, unconscious. He sent red sparks in the air using his wand, so she was to be let out. Then he continued on. It turned out Viktor Krum had been possessed or something... so _he _was the one who'd attacked Aunt Fleur. It was only Uncle Harry and Cedric Diggory left. Both ran for the cup, when Cedric was attacked. Uncle Harry saved him, so Cedric told him to get the cup – he was the rightful winner..."

Albus, seeing his cousin was getting out of breath, but had the second-years completely gripped, continued for her. "But Dad suggested they _both _grab the cup at the same time. And when they did, they were transported to a graveyard. It turned out that the cup had been made into a Portkey."

Gasps went through the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Even the Slytherins, who usually made fun of Rose and Albus when they were telling a story like this, were transfixed. "And then Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, 'the betrayer', came from the shadows and _killed_ Cedric Diggory."

"NO!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"MERLIN!"

"WOW!"

"Why was Wormtail 'the betrayer'?"

"He was Albus' grandfather's friend at school. James Potter the first. When Voldemort came after Uncle Harry, he was the Secret-Keeper. He was the only one who knew where the Potter house was. He betrayed Uncle Harry and his parents to Voldemort," Rose declared, rather shakily.

Gasps once again went through the room, but Rose continued. "But everyone had thought the Secret-Keeper was Sirius Black, another friend of James Potter. But Sirius knew it'd been Peter, and came after him. Everyone thought Peter had died, so Sirius was jailed. But in their third year, when James Potter's _final _friend, Remus Lupin, came to teach at the school, and Sirius Black escaped Azkaban; Uncle Harry discovered that Peter had simply transformed into his Animagus state."

"WOW!"  
"WICKED!"  
"TELL US MORE!"

Dean Thomas smiled at the keenness of the second-years, but shook his head. "Sadly, we don't have time for more. But after Cedric died, Voldemort was brought back to life. Harry escaped, grabbing Cedric and the cup. But the summer after was very hard for Harry. No one believed Voldemort had truly come back. Even our friend Seamus doubted him."

"THAT'S STUPID!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"POOR HARRY!"

Dean nodded. "The school year after was ghastly. We now had the Ministry under our noses. Professor Umbridge was our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." He turned to Professor Corner. "She was awful, wasn't she, Cho?"

Professor Corner nodded, scrunching up her nose. "So Hermione Granger, Rose's mother, suggested _he _teach us fifth-years. It was OWL year! And Umbridge wasn't letting us do _any _practical. All it was, was silent reading all year."

"And thus, Harry started 'Dumbledore's Army'. It was a group of us, not just fifth-years, but quite a lot of Harry's friends, and Harry would teach us jinxes and hexes in secret," Dean finished, smiling at the second-years.

"That's wicked!"

"Wow!"

"Can we do that?!"

Professor Corner laughed. "So you think I'm a rubbish teacher? Is it time for me to hand in my notice?" The second-years squealed.

"NO, PROFESSOR CORNER!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, WE SWEAR!"

"I know you didn't," the raven-haired Professor laughed, tossing her hair back. "It was just a pretty cool experience. Sneaking behind the teacher's backs..." "Until Marietta handed us in," Dean added rather coldly. The second-years watched their Professor's cheeks flush red. "Don't bring that up, Dean. She's not my friend anymore. I realised she was just using me in our final year."

Dean patted her shoulder. "It's alright, Cho. Sorry." He turned to the second-years, a grin on his rather handsome face. "_Now_, who'd like to learn some hexes?"

* * *

"Rose's flying always manages to make me feel peaceful," Lorcan said softly, watching as his redheaded friend soared around the Quidditch pitch on her broom, laughing. His twin brother laughed and nudged him. "Since Al joined the team this year, I've began watching him. Rose's flying is way too fast. Al is slower, therefore more calming."

Alice, Annabel and Frank nodded in agreement. Alexis and Rochelle laughed. "I _love _watching Rose," Rochelle giggled. "Her flying is so spontaneous and swift!" Alexis nodded and leaned forward to high-five her friend when something caught her eye. "What are the Slytherins doing here?!"

The remaining six sat up straight, focusing their eyes on the Slytherins, who were approaching the Quidditch pitch. "Let's go down there!" feisty Annabel declared, making her way down the stands.

* * *

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Frank's loud yell startled Rose, who spun and saw her friends making their way down the stands. She then turned in the direction Frank was yelling. _Slytherins_.

It seemed the other members of the team had noticed too, and were now flying downwards, their eyes fixed on the Slytherin Quidditch team and some of their followers. As Rose's feet touched the grass, she could make out a very familiar figure. "_Malfoy_."

"Nice that you recognise me so easily, Weasel Breath," the platinum-blonde boy shot back, smirking as her cheeks flushed pink. "How can I _not_, Ferret?" the redhead barked, regaining her composure. "That white hair of yours stands out like a beacon." The Gryffindors laughed, and Rose's lips twisted into a cunning smile.

"Coming from you, ketchup-head, that means _nothing_."

"Ooh, I'm so offended."

"You should be."

"You know what, Malfoy?!"  
"What, Weasley?!"

"Malfoy, Weasley!" Issac Badgely, the Slytherin Quidditch captain barked. "Put a sock in it, would you?!" He turned to Victoire, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. "Sorry, Weasley. We've got permission to practice from Professor Zabini. We've got to train our new Beater, Seeker and Keeper."

"And who would _they_ be?!" Victoire said, her voice effortlessly smooth and crystal-clear. Issac flinched. He'd always fancied Victorie Weasley, who didn't?! The girl was a bloody Veela! He blushed and fumbled awkwardly but Scorpius Malfoy, Angelo Zabini and Ethan Williams stepped forward. Scorpius and Angelo smirked proudly, but Ethan looked embarrassed and shot an apologetic smile to the Gryffindors.

"Well, _sorry_, but we _aren't _leaving," Rose snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is _our _Quidditch practice, and _we've _got to practice for the upcoming –" She broke off as the Slytherins (minus Ethan) began sniggering. "WHAT?!"

She turned around to ask her friends what was wrong, only to have them gawk at her. "Rose!" Alice squealed. "Your teeth!" Rose blinked. "What about my teeth?"

Annabel grabbed her compact mirror and held it up for her friend to see. Rose let out a wail as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her teeth were quickly growing wider, thicker and longer – almost resembling a beaver. She spun around to see who'd been doing this and scowled as she saw Scorpius Malfoy waving his wand.

She grabbed her own wand from her pocket and flicked it at him. His pants fell around his ankles, revealing Scorpius' underwear. Green with silver ducks on them. The Gryffindors almost fell over laughing, and even the Slytherins found it hard to contain their laughter.

"HEXING FIGHT!" Scorpius yelled at the top of his voice. He sent a hex towards Rose, but missed and hit Alexis. All the Gryffindors pulled their wands out of their pockets, and the Slytherins did too. Hexes were flying everywhere, and it wasn't until one of the Slytherins accidentally made an approaching Professor McGonagall's nose much too big for her face that the wands were put away.

* * *

**Every time I get a review, I dance around my room. My parents think I'm strange... OH WELL :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**Chapter Six: Third Year –Physical Violence**

"I _love_ this school!" Rose declared blissfully, as she and her friends walked to their spot – the tree by the Black Lake. She pirouetted with the grace and elegance only people who have been trained in ballet for years can have (Hermione had forced her to go to those lessons). People stared on at her enviously, but she barely noticed.

Rose had changed since her first year. She was still _Rose Weasley_. But now, people didn't just stare at her because she had famous relatives. They didn't just stare at her because her mind was now more advanced than some _teachers_ at Hogwarts. They didn't just stare because she was amazing at Quidditch. They stared because she was just so naturally pretty.

Unlike her mother, it didn't take some fancy event for people to realise. It just... happened. One day, her hair wasn't so bushy anymore, then the next minute – they'd transformed into waves. Still slightly bushy waves, but that was only noticeable if you stared at them from up close. Her teeth suddenly weren't too big for her mouth: they were pearly, pristine and... _perfect_.

Her eyes weren't a simple _blue_ any more. They were big, wide, inquisitive – and a startlingly pretty sapphire. This didn't change the fact that she was known as 'the tomboy one'.

"You only love it _now_, Rose," her friend Alexis said, laughing fondly. "Now that it's still sunny and warm. You wait until December." Alexis was 'the sexy one' of their Gryffindor group. She was the first to have experienced puberty.

She was tall, at least 5'8, and was the only one who unbuttoned the top button of her blouse to reveal her lacy red bra. Guys in the school lusted after her, and girls envied her. She even had the envy of girls in their _seventh year_.

"Are you kidding?" Rochelle giggled, tossing her golden ringlets back over her shoulder. "Rose _loves _Hogwarts at any time of year. She loves the lessons, the students, the rules, the _Quidditch_..." Everyone laughed in agreement.

It was true, Rose loved Hogwarts just as much as Rochelle loved make-up. Rochelle was a tad bit of a flirt, but she was better known as 'the pretty one'. Rochelle wasn't sexy like Alexis, but she had a kind of porcelain doll look to her. She stood at 5'5, the average height for girls their age.

"... sometimes, I think Rose even loves the Slytherins," Annabel added cheekily, her hazel eyes sparkling in humour. Everyone laughed once more, as Rose swatted Annabel jokingly. The two Gryffindors had grown extremely close, despite not knowing each other for any longer than three years.

Annabel really and truly _was _a flirt. She'd been the one to teach the group how to apply make-up, how to straighten their hair... and the _perfect _way to get boys to stare at you. She wore her skirts short, her blouses tight and she wore heels instead of the school's regulation ballet flats. With her heels she was 5'7, but without she was short like Rose (though a bit taller), at 5'3.

"Rose liking the _Slytherins_?!" Alice squealed, rolling her light-blue eyes. "That's just as likely as Annabel and my brother being a couple." The girls laughed and Annabel pretended to gag. Frank and Annabel didn't hate each other, in fact, they were extremely close. But the closeness between them was like the closeness between Rose and Hugo. It was a brotherly/sisterly bond.

Alice was the 'blonde one' of the group. She was the typical stereotype of a blonde: slightly scatty, but funny and loveable. She had blonde hair that was just a bit longer than shoulder-length, light-blue eyes and pale skin, with not one freckle. Rochelle was her best friend, and the two of them could natter on about anything for hours and hours. It was no surprise to anyone that Rochelle and Alice were the same height. They wore the same make-up, the same clothes, the same shoes – they shared everything.

"Don't exaggerate, Ali," Alexis said jokingly, nudging her friend. She winked teasingly at Rose. "I see some sparks between her and Zabini." Rose shuddered, making her friends laugh harder. "No way!" Rochelle said, continuing the joke. "Malfoy, for sure!"

"Yes, me and Malfoy _could _be a couple," Rose said sarcastically. "Just as much as Uncle Harry and Voldemort could." That was the final straw. The Gryffindor girls collapsed in a heap on the group. Their arms and legs were tangled as they lay on the grass but they didn't care. They were laughing much too hard to care.

"If only Uncle Harry heard you say that, Rose."

"Would he go mental?"

"No, silly Annabel. He'd burst out laughing too."

"You bet."  
"Everyone knows a Weasley and a Malfoy can _never _be together."  
"Yeah, they're deadly enemies."  
"Why?"

Everyone thought about what the Muggleborn brunette had said and turned to Rose questioningly. The redhead sighed and sat up. "Well, y'know the Malfoys are purebloods?"

"I think everyone in the _Wizarding World_ knows that dear fact, Rose," Alexis said, leaning her chin on her elbows. Rose shrugged her off.

"_Whatever. Well, anyway, so are the Weasleys..."_

"Not anymore. You're a half-blood, remember?"

"And Albus isn't a pure-blood either."  
"Yeah, he's a... three-quarters blood?"

"I don't think that term exists."

"It should..."

"I _so _agree..."

Rose coughed and Alice and Rochelle fell silent, both mouthing sorry.

"_Well, yes. We aren't fully pure-blood anymore. But before, we were. But we weren't your __**typical **__purebloods." _

"Why?"

"How?"

_"We associated with Muggleborns, creatures and half-bloods, etcetera." _

"And the pureblood Malfoys didn't like that?"

"That's so vain!"  
"Very vain!"  
"So shallow!"  
"I _know_!"

"_Yep. They __**hated **__that. Thus, came the term __**blood traitor**__." _

"Traitors?!"  
"The Weasleys _aren't _blood traitors!"

"Yeah, you lot are the loveliest family I know!"

"Yep!"

"You can hardly compare you Weasleys to Benedict Arnold," Annabel declared, raising her eyebrows, slightly confused.

"Who's he?"  
"Yeah, who?"

"Just this American guy, who betrayed them. Never mind. Continue, Rose?"

"_Well, thanks, Alice and Rochelle. And yes, Annabel, you can't really compare us to Benedict Arnold. But a __**blood traitor**__ is someone who socializes with those who __**aren't **__purebloods."_

"That's so..."  
"Annoying!"  
"Yes, so horrid!"  
"_Very _horrid!"  
"And Malfoy's family believe in all that junk?"

_"Yes, and they have done for many, many generations. That's why our families hate each other."_

"Oh."  
"Wow."  
"That's silly."  
"_Very _silly."

"_Well, that's the case."_

Rose pushed herself up. She was getting an awful cramp in her legs. "I'm gonna go walk around a bit. My legs have completely fallen asleep."

"Bye!"  
"See you, Rose!"  
"You'll be back soon?"  
"'course she will."

Rose began walking by the edge of the Black Lake. She looked at it, remembering all the stories she'd been told and had read. Her Uncle Harry had had to swim down there. So had her Aunt Fleur. Her mum, dad, Professor Corner and (kind-of) Aunt Gabrielle had been kept down there; to be saved by her Uncle Harry, her Aunt Fleur, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum.

As she looked down into the lake and wondered what it must've been like, a pair of hands pushed her in.

It took a few seconds for Rose to comprehend that she was in the deep part of the Black Lake. Those few seconds were way too long. By the time she realised she was _in the Black Lake _and _drowning_, it was too late. She tried to bob to the surface, but her clothes were too heavy and were dragging her down. She choked on mouthfuls of water and her vision became hazy. That's when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She was pulled to the surface, gasping and choking.

She looked up to see her saviour and saw the grey panic-stricken eyes of the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. _It must've been him_, she thought. _He was the one who pushed me in. I saw no one else there. It must've been him. He pushed me in and saved me because he was scared he'd get into trouble!_

"MALFOY!" Rose screamed. "YOU BLOODY GIT!" The Slytherin boy jumped as she screamed. He hadn't been expecting this. He hadn't expected to save her as well. All he'd been doing was walking by the edge with Angelo and Vincent when he saw her thrashing about in the water. He saved her because... well, he still didn't know the answer to that.

"I'm sorry, Weasley?" he said, his voice frosty and cool. He got up, smoothing the creases in his trousers. "You should be happy I saved you, Weasley. You were drowning. You could've been _killed_." He got up to walk away, pushing through the crowd that had formed around them. He could see his friends and hers amongst them. "Anyway, I'm out of here."

Angered by the sight of him walking away, she jumped up. "EXCUSE ME?!" she screamed. "I SHOULD BE THANKFUL?! YOU PUSHED ME IN!!"

The platinum-blonde haired boy turned around, opening his mouth to defend himself, when he felt her hand sharply connect with his cheek. The crowd around went 'Ooh!', 'Ahh!' and 'Wow!' Scorpius simply touched where she'd slapped him. He was sure it was red, clashing with his pale skin, but for once didn't care. The pain, the pain, the pain...

"YOU'RE SO UN – BLOODY – GRATEFUL, WEASLEY!!" he yelled, shoving her away from him. No one was really sure who made the first move. All that everyone knew was that suddenly Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were fighting . And it wasn't one of those silly little fights, it was a full-on one. Rose scratched Scorpius down the cheek with her sharp nails and he kicked her shins, making her double-over in pain.

"Rose!"

"Stop it!"  
"Rose, he's not worth it!"

Her friends, seeing Rose wasn't listening to them, grabbed her, trying to pull her away from him. The boys, however, were egging them on.

"C'mon, Weasley!"  
"Kick him in the privates!"  
"Punch him round the face!"

"You gonna let a girl beat you up, Malfoy?"  
"Pull her hair!"  
"Twist her arm!"

"That's _ENOUGH_," the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall made every student in a fifty-foot radius flinch at its harshness. "Weasley, Malfoy; step _away _from each other." The third-year pair did that, scowls evident on their faces. "Come to my office. Detentions for two weeks, the pair of you."

As the redheaded girl and the blonde boy followed their headmistress to her office, the word was being quickly spread around Hogwarts. This was a fight that wasn't going to be easily forgotten.

* * *

**I had to do that too. Hermione slapping Draco just made me laugh so much; their kids HAD to do the same. **

**I love reviews more than I love chocolate :O **


	7. Chapter 7

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**Chapter Seven: Fourth Year – Boredom**

"I'm so bored!"

Vincent Goyle turned to look at his friend and shrugged. "What am I supposed to do, Scor?" He sighed heavily as the blonde boy sank further into his armchair. "If you're bored, mate – do _something _about it!"

It was there, in the Slytherin Common Room, that Vincent Goyle gave Scorpius Malfoy one of the worst ideas _ever_.

* * *

"Hey, Finnegan!"

Rochelle Finnegan rolled her eyes and began to walk faster up the stairs as she heard Scorpius Malfoy call after her. That boy was nothing but trouble. And for him to be calling her could only mean the worst for either her or her friends.

"Finnegan! Finnegan! Finnegan! WAIT UP!"

Rochelle ignored the calls and made her way up the staircase. A few minutes and she'd be in the Gryffindor Common Room, curled up on the sofa. She wasn't having a very good day and she was more than thankful that she had a free period next. She could snuggle up on the sofa with her boyfriend, Jason Smith. Sure, he was a Hufflepuff, but Rochelle knew for a fact he preferred her own friends – the Gryffindors.

As she reached the seventh-floor, a hand grabbed her wrist, making her spin around. She gasped as she looked up and saw the brooding eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't know he'd continued following her.

"What d'you want, Malfoy?" she sighed, looking down at her feet. Rochelle was a little flirt, and _loved _teasing boys. But when it came to Scorpius Malfoy, she was rendered speechless. He was so tall and aristocratic and those _eyes_...

"Um..." Rochelle looked up. Scorpius Malfoy sounded almost _sheepish_. What did he have to be embarrassed of telling her? "I... I saw Clarke... I mean... Annabel..." Rochelle put one of her small hands on his forearm. "What, Malfoy?"

"IsawClarkeflirtingwithSmith."

Rochelle scrunched up her nose. It had sounded like Malfoy had blurted out that Annabel was flirting with Jason Smith, her boyfriend. "Repeat that, Malfoy?" she said, her brown eyes staring at him intently. Malfoy bit his lip and whispered, "I saw Annabel Clarke flirting with Jason Smith."

Tears immediately sprung to Rochelle's brown eyes. "You're _sure_?" she asked, looking up at the tall Slytherin. "You're _definite_?" As Scorpius nodded, Rochelle felt a pang of betrayal in her stomach. Annabel had gone behind her back and flirted with Jason. She _knew _Jason was her first long-time boyfriend – why would she try and sabotage that?!

"Well... um... thanks for telling me, Malfoy," she said softly, before hurrying down the stairs to the library. She needed some quiet time and she wasn't sure the crowded common room would be right for that. _Plus_, she didn't want to see Annabel Clarke ever _again_.

Scorpius chuckled silently as Rochelle Finnegan heatedly ran down the stairs. One Gryffindor down, another to go...

"Did I hear you talking to Rochelle?"

Scorpius jumped as he heard a voice behind him, but smirked inwardly when he turned around and saw Annabel Clarke, crossing her arms across her chest. He faked a sigh and said, "Yeah. The little gossip said something about going off to see Taylor but not to tell Annabel..." He clapped a hand over his mouth as he 'realised' what he'd just said. "Whoops!"

Annabel frowned. "Why would she say that?" Scorpius bent down a bit and whispered in her ear, "Swear to Merlin you won't get mad at her?" Annabel nodded. "Or tell her _I _told you?" Annabel nodded impatiently and Scorpius smirked, seeing he'd got her, hook, line and sinker.

"She secretly likes him. Like _a lot_. She's only going out with Smith to make Preece jealous."

Annabel's jaw dropped, and tears sparkled in her hazel eyes. "You_ can't _be serious?!" Scorpius shrugged. "Why not? I mean, she's liked the same guys you have _before_, hasn't she?"

Annabel was about to answer 'No!', when she remembered Daniel Jones, about two months ago. He'd been her longest relationship. They'd lasted four months (from September to the beginning of January), which was _forever _in Annabel Clarke dating time. Then when he broke up with her (though she twisted the story to make it look like _she'd _dumped _him_), a week or two later, he was going out with Rochelle.

"Why... why... why would Rochelle do that to me?!" Annabel wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Scorpius felt slightly bad at that, but he couldn't stop _now_. He shrugged and bent down, so they were eye-to-eye. "I don't know, Clarke. I really don't. I _wish _I did. I mean, I've been out with a few girls in my time... and not _one _of them has been out with my friends. Well, none of my _friends _have been out with them. And you wanna know why?"

Annabel nodded and Scorpius continued. "It's because... it's like a code. Friends don't go out with other friends interests. There's a saying us guys have..." He paused, shaking his head. "I'd rather not say. You may find it offensive."

Annabel looked up at him through her eyelashes, pleadingly. "_Please _tell me, Malfoy."

"It's _Bros before Hoes_," he admitted. Annabel nodded, bursting out laughing. "So we're 'hoes' now, are we?!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to be angry. Scorpius laughed too, now genuinely amused at the Gryffindor girl. "Nah, it's just a saying," he replied. "It means, friends before anything. Friends before girls."

Annabel nodded and said, "Thanks, Malfoy. I'm gonna head back to my dorm. I need to take this all in." Scorpius nodded and began to make his way down the stairs. "It's alright, Clarke. Just remember – don't tell her I told you."

_Mission Complete_.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT TO ME?!"

"YEAH, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING _YOU _THAT!"  
"YEAH, SHE SHOULD!"

"YOU'RE A COW!"  
"YOU'RE A SLAG!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"I'VE GOT PERFECT REASON TO CALL HER THAT."

"YEAH, SHE _IS _A COW."

"I AM _NOT _A COW!"  
"YEAH, ANNABEL ISN'T A COW!"

"WHY ARE YOU STICKING UP FOR HER ANYWAY, ALEXIS?! AFTER WHAT THAT _COW_ HAS DONE!!"

"WHY ARE YOU ON _ROCHELLE'S _SIDE!! THAT SLAG DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE FRIENDS!!"

Scorpius smiled gleefully as the Gryffindor girls barged into the Great Hall, screaming at the tops of their voices. Vincent, Gino and Angelo saw his smile and Angelo laughed. "You didn't?!" Scorpius nodded and the four friends laughed, before turning their attention back to the girls.

"OI!"

"Ooh, look it's Weasley!" Gino cried excitedly, pointing at the redhead who'd just entered. He had a reason to be excited. See, four fiery (rather good-looking) Gryffindor girls arguing in the Great Hall is just... _amazing _for guys to watch. But throw a redheaded Weasley into the mix? And there is your entertainment for the night.

"CAN YOU LOT JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN?!" Rose Weasley screeched, causing many first years to cover their ears. "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU LOT?!"

Her friends didn't answer her and sat down to eat their food. But five minutes later they were screaming once again.

"HOW CAN YOU LIE TO MY FACE LIKE THAT?!"  
"WHAT HAVE _I _LIED ABOUT?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE LIED ABOUT, COW."  
"ANNABEL'S _NOT _A COW!"

Rose sighed and twirled some of her spaghetti around her fork. She had no idea what had gotten into her friends, but they obviously _weren't _going to tell _her_.

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH JASON! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH _MY BOYFRIEND_!"

Rose looked at Annabel, a confused look on her face. Had her American friend _really_ flirted with Rochelle's boyfriend? Who anyone with eyes could see that Rochelle was _really _serious about?

"I WAS _NOT _FLIRTING WITH JASON! BUT I WISH I HAD! I CAN'T _BELIEVE _YOU'RE ONLY GOING OUT WITH JASON TO MAKE TAYLOR JEALOUS!!"

Rose's jaw dropped further. Sweet doll-like Rochelle _did _have her hidden flaws, but she would never manipulate someone like that... would she?

"I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"I KNOW YOU DID, FINNEGAN. DROP THE ACT!"

"_WHAT _ACT?!"

Rose heard a chuckle and her eyes were drawn to the Slytherin table – the source of the amused noise. Her large eyes didn't have to scan the table for long before seeing the obvious smirk on the lips of Scorpius Malfoy. The Slytherin shook his head and desperately tried not to laugh... but failed.

It was like the cogs were finally turning in Rose's head. Her eyes lit up as she realised why her friends were arguing, then darkened as she stood up. "It was you, wasn't it, Malfoy?" she said coldly. She didn't say it loudly, but soon enough; the entire Great Hall was silent.

Everyone's eyes were on Malfoy, wondering if he was going to be brave enough to even speak. Not many had survived Rose Weasley's wrath. Just a month ago, Angelo Zabini had been sent to the Hospital Wing after he commented on her 'not-so-good looks'. With a sprained arm. But he did it. Everyone gasped as Malfoy nodded.

Rose made her way over the Slytherin table, the sharp noise of her heels (which she'd taken to wearing to cover up how short she was) clicking elegantly against the floor. As she reached Scorpius, elegancy was forgotten and she slapped him. Instinctively (Scorpius was used to his mates slapping his cheeks quite often to wind him up, after his fight with Rose), he punched her stomach, eyes widening when he realised what he'd done.

Rose jumped on him and the pair fought fiercely, even fiercer than they had in their previous year. This time, everyone was in shock, and stood still in their seats, as if stuck to them.

After recovering, Professor Longbottom grabbed Rose, while Professor Zabini grabbed Scorpius. The Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin dragged their students to Professor McGonagall's office, lecturing them sternly as they did so.

As the pair were dragged off; Annabel, Alexis, Rochelle and Alice were apologising tearfully to one another.

* * *

**Friendship 3**

**And R/S arguments (:**

**Reviews make me SMILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**Chapter Eight: Fifth Year – Truce?... Almost.**

"This year, you will be placed with your Potions partners based on skill. These partners will be yours for the whole year," Professor Zabini declared in his deep voice.

"Oh _great_," Annabel sighed, leaning to whisper in Rose's ear. "I guess that means I'll be stuck with Dixon."

The pair giggled as they looked over at the blonde Slytherin who was playing with strands of her hair. While Alice was pretty 'blonde', she couldn't beat Celina Dixon. While Cara Hart, leader of the Slytherins, was kind of smart in a manipulative way; _Celina_, one of her followers, only managed to get Acceptables.

"Shut up," Rose whispered back, rolling her eyes. "No _way _will you get partnered up with _Celina Dixon_." She paused, pointing over at the blonde. "Potions admittedly _isn't _your _best _subject, but you aren't _terrible_. You get Exceeds Expectations. That's still good."

"Yeah, good," Annabel said, pursing her lips. "Not _excellent_ like you." Rose rolled her eyes. She _hated _when her friends said she was perfect or excellent. "I am _not _excellent," she insisted, pushing a strand of her red-brown hair behind her ear. "I am _far _from excellent."

"Rose, you've never got any other grade but an Outstanding."  
"So?"  
"Even your mother never did that."  
"How do you know?"  
"Hermione told me _herself_."  
"Oh."  
"Yes... _oh_."

"Annabel Clarke and... Rochelle Finnegan!"

The friends smiled and Annabel moved to sit next to Rochelle. Since the fight they had last year, they'd been getting closer and closer.

"Lorcan Scamander and... Lysander!"

"Angelo Zabini and... Gino Valentini!"

"Ethan Williams and... Zona Bell!"

"Maya Carter... and Vincent Goyle!"

"Alice Longbottom and... Cara Hart!"

Rose winced as Cara moved to sit next to Alice. She couldn't help but feel sorry for...

"Rose Weasley and... Scorpius Malfoy!"

_Herself_.

Rose sighed, and began to move to sit next to the blonde Slytherin when she was stunned by the sight of _him _making his way to _her_.

"Hey, Weasley," he greeted her, his voice silky smooth as usual. Rose envied him that. "_Malfoy_," she snarled, turning her head away from him. She was surprised to feel his hand on her shoulder, and spun around to face him.

"Why not call a truce this year?"

"Are you _serious_?!"

"Yes, I'm serious."  
"Why would you do that?!"

"Because..."

Rose looked at him intently as Scorpius paused. "Your cheeks are going pink! You're blushing!" He shook his head. "I am _not_," he barked, but his cheeks were getting even pinker.

"Are!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are!"

"Okay, I am!" he admitted. He smiled sheepishly at her. "It's just... don't you find all the arguing tiresome?" "A bit..." Rose confessed, biting her lip and rocking on her stool nervously. "So why _not _call a truce?" the Malfoy boy said, holding out his hand. "The arguing is getting too much, and... and... I think we should get along civilly if we're Potions partners this _whole _year."

Rose nodded and shook his hand. "Friends?"  
Scorpius nodded. "Friends."

* * *

"What were you and Malfoy talking about Rose?"

"Yeah, he was staring at you _really _intensely."

"_Really _intensely."  
"So what?"

"We called a truce!" Rose admitted, as she and her friends made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She got the expected reaction. Screaming, cursing and protesting.

So, she decided to tire them out. Rose made her way up the staircases, running as fast as her legs would allow me to.

By the time they reached the Common Room, her friends were tired, panting and breathless. She smirked triumphantly, one that would've made any Malfoy proud, and said, "Pumpkin Pasties" to the Fat Lady who nodded and let them in.

After, when they were up in their dormitories, and they'd regained their breath, Annabel folded her arms and pursed her lips. "I don't think this truce is legit," she declared, shaking her head. "_I _think Malfoy is just making this up so you let your guard down." "I agree," Rochelle said, nodding. "I mean, why does he suddenly want to make up with you?"

"It's OWL year!" Rose protested. The two merely shook their heads and snorted in response.

"Hey, maybe he _isn't _making it up," Alice said timidly. "Maybe he actually wants to make peace with Rose... and us. He seemed _a lot _happier after Potions. He practically _skipped _to his Common Room." Alice's comment turned into an argument between the four, which continued for five minutes or so; until Alexis yelled, "HEY!"

Once she had the attention of her friends she shrugged and got up. "_I _am fine with whatever _Rose _decides," she stated simply. She rolled her eyes at the looks on Rochelle and Annabel's faces. "Come _on_, you two. Since _when_ has Rose not backed you two up about something?" The two opened their mouths, but Alexis shook her head. "_Never_."

Rose beamed at her. "Thanks, Lex." Rochelle and Annabel nodded, though slightly forcefully. "Yeah," Rochelle insisted. "I guess we'll just have to trust you on this one, R."

* * *

"Hey, Slytherins!"

Scorpius smirked as each and every one of the Slytherins (well, the ones in fifth year – you _could _call them his friends) looked up and sat up straighter.

"Yeah, Scor?"  
"Hey, Mal!"

"What d'you want, S?"

"What?!"  
"Hiya, Scor!"  
"Hey, Scorpie!"  
"Hi, Scor!"  
"What's up, Scorp?"

"I've made a truce with the Gryffindors," Scorpius declared smoothly. "A truce. That means no fights, no insults, no yelling. Capice?"

"Really?" Ethan Williams said, a smile on his face. He was famed for being the first Muggleborn to be placed in Slytherin and was firm friends with the Gryffindors. "What's brought this on Mal – I, mean, Scorpius?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Just a change, I suppose." He rolled his eyes as the guys raised their eyebrows. "Don't tell me _you _weren't sick of it all." The boys shrugged and nodded.

But the true reason, Scorpius wanted to call a truce? Rose Weasley. That girl managed to get to him in ways other girls had always failed. She was smart, witty, sharp-tongued, quick, sporty – and stunning too, though he'd never admit that to anyone but himself.

The boys were okay with Scorpius' decision. In fact, they were all rather happy for certain reasons. Ethan, because it meant _maybe _his housemates would become friendly with his friends. Angelo and Gino, because everyone knows the Gryffindor girls are the most naturally pretty girls in the school. And Vincent was happy because he was sick of Scorpius getting loads of detentions.

But the girls weren't. The brunette Zona Bell was inwardly happy, because she shared many classes with the stunning Rose Weasley, and everyone knew Rose was lovely and willing to help those who she liked. But Cara Hart, the leader of the girls (some would call her the female Rose Weasley – but Rose was leader of her entire group), was _fuming_.

"You fancy her don't you, Malfoy?" she yelled, as he turned to leave. He froze and she scowled. "You fancy Weasley. That's the reason to this _stupid _truce. You wanna go off and play with Weasley."

Scorpius scowled. He _didn't _fancy Rose Weasley! He ached to defend himself but knew that would only satisfy Cara. So he turned and walked out the Slytherin Common Rooms, but not before glaring at the girl he despised, but was expected to go out with.

Cara watched angrily as Scorpius walked out. _That stupid Weasley girl_, she thought. _She's always ruining EVERYTHING! _"I've got a plan, girls. A plan that'll bring Weasel Face _down_."

"So, how d'you think you did on that Muggle Studies 'pop quiz' then?" Rose asked breezily, as she led her friends to the Great Hall for lunch.

Alice scowled. "It was _so _mean of Rickman to give us a surprise test. He _knows _we forget all his dumb stuff over the summer." She gasped as she realised what she said. "No offence, Rose!" Rose giggled and shrugged it off.

"The only way I'd be able to get above a T on that is if I slept with him," Alexis said thoughtfully, before shuddering at the thought. Rochelle laughed. "I swear you said he was the fittest teacher we have?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's _good-looking_. All the teachers at this school are _way _too old for us!"

"Blaise Zabini's _gorgeous_," Alice said, smiling as she thought of the Potions teacher. "_And _he's only our parents' age." "That's still gross," Albus sneered. "I mean, Professor Corner's pretty hot too – only every time I was kissing her, I'd imagine kissing my _mum_."

Everyone groaned at the thought. "Point taken, Al," Rochelle chuckled, tossing her ringlets over her shoulder. "Now can we go in the Great Hall? So we can _eat_?"

Rose pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, a bright smile on her face. That smile vanished once she took in the scene before her. The Slytherin girls were kissing... her friends boyfriends?!

Celina Dixon, the ditzy blonde, was sitting on Bradley Branstone's lap. The strawberry-blonde Hufflepuff was Rochelle's current boyfriend.

Maya Carter, the raven-haired quiet one, was sitting next to Heath Rosso, Annabel's boyfriend. You couldn't see much, her long hair was blocking the view quite a bit, but by the flush of Heath's cheeks, she was definitely kissing him.

Zona Bell, the brunette Slytherin, who Rose shared many classes with, was sitting next to Daniel Jones (Alexis' boyfriend) and was awkwardly pecking his cheek. She didn't look too pleased about the situation, like the other girls did, Rose noted to herself.

Ciara Hart, Cara's sister in the year below, was kissing Raymond Jackson, Alice's boyfriend, over at the Ravenclaw table. Rose turned away in disgust. Using your friends was one thing. But using your sweet, naive little sister to do your dirty work?!

And Cara herself was kissing Rose's close friend, Kevin Entwhistle, another Ravenclaw. But the brunette boy wasn't enjoying it as the other boys were and was trying to squirm out of Cara's reach. Thank Merlin for _one _decent male, Rose thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BRADLEY?!"  
"HEATH!!"  
"DANIEL! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"RAY! SERIOUSLY?!"

As her friends screamed at their boyfriends, who had now sheepishly pulled away from the Slytherin girls, Rose walked up to Cara Hart at the Ravenclaw table. Cara, noticing her walking towards them, pulled away from Kevin, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I see why you've got your girls to kiss the guys," Rose said, her voice dripping with venom. "But _why _on earth are _you _kissing _Kevin_?"

Cara's mouth dropped open. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?!" she squealed. Her eyes widened as both Rose and Kevin shook their heads. "But... but... you're always together!"

"We're _friends_," Rose and Kevin chorused, smiling at one another. "But we're only ever going to be friends. That's _it_." Rose moved closer to the bitchy blonde and smirked as she shivered. "So... _why _did you get the girls to do this _anyway_? I mean, you can't tell me you just liked our boyfriends..."

"Scorpius made us do it!" Cara blurted out. "It wasn't us! Really! He just did this so you Gryffindors could fail your OWLs! He thought you'd be so depressed –"

Rose didn't stay to listen to anymore. She spun on her heels and walked out the door, towards the Slytherin common room. Her friends slapped their (now ex-)boyfriends round the cheeks and followed her.

"Rose, we're gonna kill him!"  
"Urgh, can't believe him!"  
"I can't _wait _to get my hands on that twerp!"  
"I'll kick him where it _really _hurts!"

Rose laughed coldly. "No," she said, as she saw the blonde boy further down the hallway. "He's _mine_."

"OI! MALFOY!"

Scorpius spun around, only to see Rose Weasley flick her wand at him. He recognised it from the stories his father had told him.

The Bat Bogey Hex.

* * *

That evening, Scorpius was taken to the Hospital Wing whimpering. And Rose Weasley? She was given a detention.

But the redhead didn't really mind. "It's all worth it."

* * *

**I imagine Rose as a Hermione/Ginny kind of character (in this story, at least). So it's fun to see her switch between the two :) **

**It's 17 days 'til my birthday and you know what I'd like to get?**

**"A NEW LAPTOP?"**

**"Yes, but you guys can't give me that."**

**"CHOCOLATE?"**  
**"I do love Honeyjukes chocolate, but no."**

**"LOTS OF REVIEWS?"**  
**"Yes! Lots and lots!"**

**;D x **


	9. Chapter 9

****

Star-Crossed Rivals

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

* * *

_AN_**: From now on, the story will be set in their sixth year. I will switch from third person to POVs, and vice versa. I'll be warning you, don't , Review, and Enjoy!  
~ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: First Day Back**

"Malfoy."  
"Weasley."

"Well, you've just gotten ganglier over the summer, haven't you?"  
"Charming. And you've gotten uglier."

"I thought you said I was 'a troll who couldn't get any uglier'. Somehow, I've managed to change that have I?"  
"Shut up, Weasley."

"Why don't you?!"  
"Why couldn't you be more like your cousins?!"  
"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"I mean, you _could _be tall and sexy, like your cousin Victoire!"

"Don't bring my cousin into this! And don't call her that! She's married, sleazebag!"  
"Ah, to _my _relative. Teddy Lupin."  
"_Yes_."  
"So I guess I'll be allowed to attend all your Weasley gatherings then?"  
"NO WAY!"  
"Shame, I was going to enjoy seeing all your pretty cousins naked..."  
"_MALFOY_!"  
"No, really, I was. I mean, they're all rather ladylike and beautiful – unlike yourself."  
"Don't make me slap you, Malfoy."

"... I mean, Victoire's just... _wow_. Dominique is rather attractive too..."  
"She has a partner, Malfoy! She's _taken_!"  
"Molly's passable if you ditch the glasses... Lucy's pretty and innocent..."  
"Don't talk about my cousins like that!"  
"Lily's just a little vixen, isn't she? And Roxanne too..."

_SLAP_.

Rose Weasley's cheeks were flushed pink as she reached out and slapped the tall Slytherin. Her eyes burned with tears. It irritated her to no end that Scorpius Malfoy could get under her skin like that. Not just that, but he hit a nerve when he called her a troll. She tried not to show it, but at times, she couldn't help herself. He was just so... ARGH.

"Malfoy, you are _such _a jerk!"  
"OW! Why'd you have to slap me?!"  
"I _told _you never to talk about my cousins in such a way!"  
"Are you sure _that's _the only reason?"  
"_Yes_! Why on earth would there be another reason?!"  
"_Because _you're jealous I think all your cousins are pretty, and you aren't!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

Scorpius smirked as the redhead looked down at her shoes silently. He'd hit a nerve, and he was sure of it. He'd won _this _argument. "_Exactly_, Weasley."

As he opened the door of the compartment where his friends sat; she spoke, her voice cold and bitter. "You just _love _belittling people, don't you?"

He turned to face her, moving closer, until they were practically nose-to-nose. Actually, that's a lie. Neck-to-nose, because the girl was so short, even in her heels. Then he spoke, his tone cool, sending shiver down her spine. "No, I don't, Weasley."

But the answer made her furious. He did, he did, he did!

"Yes you do!"  
"No I don't!"  
"You do!"  
"I don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"  
"JUST ADMIT IT, MALFOY!"

Rose's face was bright red from yelling, her hands on her hips and her sapphire eyes glaring. She looks rather cute when she's angry, Scorpius thought to himself. He cursed himself inwardly after realising what he'd just thought. She's a Weasley, Scorpius. _Rose _Weasley. Not cute at all.

He bent down, to look into her eyes. Most girls would have swooned right now, but not Rose. She met his eyes with a steely glare. Her lips were fixed into a stubborn pout, making him almost burst out laughing. She really _did _look cute. Like a little child who's just been told they're wrong.

"I only love belittling _you_, Weasley," he said, his lips curving into a smirk. "You should feel happy... special, almost." Her glare hardened and Scorpius' smirk got bigger. She turned on her heel and it was only when she reached the door of _her _compartment that she turned back to him and said, "You _wish_."

And with that, she entered the compartment, leaving him with a slightly goofy smile on his face.

* * *

_**(Rose POV) **_

"Wow, Rose."  
"WOW!"  
"That was so..."  
"Passionate!"  
"Fiery!"  
"It looked like he was gonna snog you!"  
"But he didn't!"  
"What a _shame_!"

"Shut up, guys," I sighed, tossing my long curls over my shoulder. "Let's forget about him. How were your summers?"

* * *

_**(Scorpius POV)**_

"Scor!"  
"Scorpio, my _man_!"  
"You and Weasley looked like you were getting it _on_!"

"Don't make me _sick_," I snarled. "Weasley and I were _not _getting it on. That's _disgusting_. Have you _seen _her?"

"Yeah!" Angelo said, a smile on his face. Oh no. He only got that smile when he was fantasizing about naked girls. He couldn't be – "Can you _not_ see? Weasley's smoking hot!" Gino nodded in agreement. "She looks... so much prettier this year..."

Though I shook my head and snorted, I had to secretly agree with them. I'd seen her getting prettier and prettier over the years. I mean, during our third year, the _real _reason I saved her because I couldn't let someone that pretty die. But now... she wasn't pretty – she was _beautiful_.

Her hair, which in our third hair had transformed into soft waves, was now _still _waves, but they were _perfect_, meeting in the centre of the small of her back. It wasn't the Weasley ginger anymore, like it'd been in our first year. Over the years, it'd been getting darker and darker; until it was how it was now.

It was a stunning dark red. When we'd been standing arguing, the sun was shining on it – and it shone golden-red. Merlin, and those _legs_.

She was still rather short, yes. But she had long legs that a model would envy. I hadn't noticed them until this year, and couldn't help but wonder _why_. Why hadn't I noticed those legs before? _How _had I not?

And those _eyes_. Yes, I hate the girl, but every guy would admit she has the most beautiful pair of eyes ever. It's not even fair, she does nothing to highlight those eyes. They're a startling deep sapphire, but when you're up close, you can see flecks of lighter blue shades in them. And yes, they're beautiful.

Her skin is so clear. I don't think she's _ever _seen a spot – ever. It's lightly tanned, and only has the lightest smattering of freckles across her cute little nose. All I can say is: Rose Weasley _is _truly beautiful. But I'm never going to admit that to anyone _but _myself.

* * *

Our Head Boy, James Potter, was talking; but I don't think anyone was honestly listening. Well, the girls were. I hate him, but Potter's competition when it comes to the ladies. They love him _nearly _as much as they love _me_. But anyway, the _boys _weren't paying any attention at all.

I was in the Prefects Compartment. And every single male eye (apart from James', but the arrogant git is too caught up giving the speech he's been planning since he was four) was on Weasley. It seemed me, Angelo and Gino _weren't _the only ones to have noticed how prettier she'd gotten over the years.

She was looking down at her shoes, one finger stroking the hem of her skirt. I think she was trying to pretend she _didn't _notice the twenty four eyes on her. But you'd have to be blind not to notice the rosy flush of her cheeks.

I guess you could call her modest. _I _personally found it endearing she wasn't taking advantage of having so many male eyes on her. If Ethan Williams (who she is annoyingly close to), were here, he'd probably tell everyone to turn away. He cares for her like a big brother._ I think.._. _I hope_.

* * *

_**(Alexis POV)**_

As we were eating our way through the food on the Gryffindor table, I couldn't help but notice that nearly every male eye in the Great Hall was on us. But for some reason, I didn't think they were looking at _me_.

"Is it just me, or is every guy looking in our direction?" Annabel whispered, as if reading my mind. That's something to be admired about Annabel. She'd whispered that to me so quietly, and had continued eating; as if she'd said nothing at all. She could hide a conversation so easily. That's what made it fun to sit next to her in Transfiguration. Even McGonagall couldn't catch her out.

"You bet," I whispered back, taking a bite of my bread roll. I gulped and continued. "They aren't looking at me, that's for sure." "Nor me," Annabel whispered back.

"It's Rose," Rochelle stated matter-of-factly. Though she was a little gossip, our friend Rochelle was just as logical and smart as Rose. She just didn't try as hard. But she noticed things just as quickly as our redheaded friend did, and heard things that not many people heard. "They're staring at Rose."

"They are _not_!" Rose protested feebly, poking at her mashed potato and biting her lip. She groaned as all the boys let out satisfied sighs as her pearly white teeth bit into her cherry-red lips. She'd taken to wearing the slightest of lipstick over the summer, and it was having its effects. "Okay... maybe they _are_." She paused. "Why are they?"

"Because they've finally realised you're _stunning_, Rose," Alice giggled, nudging her playfully. "About time too." Rose opened her mouth to protest, but shut it as she realised that it would only lead to further reactions from the boys.

Even though boys had lusted over the four of us during our time at Hogwarts, they'd never gone after Rose. This had always made her a bit upset, though she'd never admit it out loud. Alice was right. It was about time boys realised how pretty Rose was. Typical that it had to take _lipstick_ and growing an inch or two (and those new heels _did _make her legs look longer) for boys to realise that. _Men_, honestly.

* * *

_**(Scorpius POV)**_

"She's stunning!"  
"Merlin, she's gorgeous!"  
"Those _lips_!"  
"Those _eyes_!"  
"Those _legs_!"

"That _bum_!"

All the boys grunted and wolf-whistled in agreement. _Merlin_.

A fire flamed in my stomach. Rose Weasley had _always _been pretty. She'd _always _been stunning. Her lips, eyes, legs and bum hadn't changed at all. Well, maybe the red lipstick accentuated the fullness of her lips. And maybe her eyes were suddenly bluer... somehow. But she'd always had those long legs... even if they hadn't looked (dare I say it) _sexy_ until this year. And her bum? I couldn't judge...

I moved away from the sixth and seventh years in 'our corner', and instead went over to the fireplace, where the fourth and fifth years sat. I didn't care what they were talking about, but anything _but _the talk about Weasley would be an improvement.

"Did you see her?"  
"Who, Rose Weasley?"  
"Yeah!"  
"She's so gorgeous!"  
"I know! If only she weren't a sixth-year!"  
"She doesn't look shallow enough to _not _go out with younger boys..."  
"Do you think I should as her out then?"

"Should I?"

"Why don't we _both _ask her!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, tomorrow we'll go to her common room."  
"Great!"

I rolled my eyes. Was Weasley _seriously_ having this affect on the men of Hogwarts? If the _Slytherins_ were acting all giddy, I dreaded to think what the other houses were like.

Surely, not the innocent first, second and third years... I strained my ears to listen to the conversations taking place behind me.

"What's the name of the pretty girl? At the Gryffindor table?"  
"That's Rose Weasley."  
"Wow. She's _beautiful_."  
"I know."

"What do you think of Rose Weasley?"  
"I think she's so pretty."  
"Me too."

"Weasley's really... stunning... don't you think?"

"Yeah. I can see she's a Weasley now."  
"How?"  
"She's hot!"

I sighed heavily and made my way up to my dormitory. I wasn't in the mood to listen to all this chat about Weasley. Especially now that I wasn't the only one who thought she was pretty.

* * *

**Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius.  
You should really admit your feelings out loud :)**

REVIEW PLEASEEE! :) x 


	10. Chapter 10

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

* * *

**AN: Sorry, this chapter's a short one. Just thought I'd like to put in how Rose is feeling about this? The next ones will be longer, no worries. Read, review and enjoy :) – though, I'll forgive you if you don't review this one. Not one of my best, to be honest.**

**~ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: All About Rose**

_**(Rose POV)**_

"Rose Weasley!"  
"Mm... that girl is _smoking hot_."

"Weasley!"  
"Hey, Weasley, d'you wanna go out with me?"

"Rose!"  
"Weasley!"  
"Go out with me, babe?"

"Weasley!"  
"Hey, hottie!"

"There goes Rose Weasley!"  
"What a little hottie she is."

"Merlin, she's gorgeous."

"That bum is just –"

"And those _legs_, man!"

That's all I'd been hearing since I got back to Hogwarts. And boy, was I sick of it. I couldn't _believe_ Rochelle and Annabel had had to put up with this since our third year. Alexis had boys drooling over her since first. And boys had paid attention to Alice since fourth year, because she started wearing shorter skirts.

HOW COULD THEY DEAL WITH _THIS_?!

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down on the sofa. I shut my eyes; but I could feel the gaze of many people on me. I sighed irritably and my eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there were twenty or so boys, staring at me.

The first year boys smiled shyly at me. The second years bit their lips; they _knew _what the consequences of my wrath could be. The third years sniggered as I looked in their direction. The fourth years nudged and pointed one another, once they noticed I was looking at them. The fifth years winked cheekily at me. Thank Merlin my friends are the sixth year Gryffindor boys. They simply smiled sheepishly at me. The seventh year boys winked at me, and one called, "Hey, hot stuff!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my copy of Hogwarts: A _Revised_ History. I had the first edition too. Mum had bought two when they'd first came out – one for me and one for her future child. But while I adored the first, the second was more accurate and recent. As I plunged into the book, I tried to block out the noises around me. Tried and failed.

"Is it just me, or is there something _hot _about girls reading?"  
"If that girl is _Weasley_."

"Do you think I should go over there and ask if I can borrow that book?"  
"Why?"  
"Just so I can talk to her, I guess..."

"HEY, ALBUS!"  
"WHAT D'YOU WANT, NAUGHTON?"  
"HOW ABOUT YOU SET ME ON A DATE WITH YOUR COUSIN?"  
"HOW ABOUT NO?!"

"Hey, Lorcan. Hey Lysander."  
"Hello, Diggory."  
"Could you put in a good word for me?"  
"Diggory – you're two years younger than her."  
"So?"

"Frank?"  
"Mm?"  
"Do you think you could ask your hot pal Weasley if she wants to go out with me?"  
"I think I could..."  
"Great!"  
"... but I don't think I _will_."

Just that moment, Alice and Rochelle entered the Common Room. I sighed. Those two are _way _prettier than me. The attention would be shoved right off me. Thank _goodness_.

"Hey, Ali!"  
"Roch!"

Thank goodness. Two boys are already going up to my best friends to ask _them_ out. It feels so good not to be the centre of attention –

"Will you ask Rose out for us?"  
"Please please please?"

"She's just _so_ hot!"  
"So _insanely _hot!"  
"But we're too scared to do it ourselves."  
"Totally too scared."  
"So will you?"  
"Please?"

That was the last straw. I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the common room, leaving a room of wailing boys behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Star-Crossed Rivals

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

* * *

**UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND – we'll just have to wait and see, won't we ;) you're alright at predicting....**

**Soccergirl0809 – thanks. I didn't think you guys would, because it's not as full as my other chapters?**

**UltimateMizzim – that's so nice :) you have no idea how much that means to me.**

**AN: This is a short one too ;/ They'll be short for a while, my apologies. But seeing as it's May Day Weekend (=D), I will be updating one a day to celebrate :) **

**Hope you enjoy, READ AND REVIEW! :D 3**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven: Escaping From The Savages**

_**(Rose POV)**_

I ran as fast as I possibly could, though it wasn't easy in the heels I was wearing. I had no idea how Annabel could do it. She always teasingly called me a wuss. My heels were three inch, hers four – and yet she could still run in them like she was wearing trainers. Me, on the other hand? I struggled quite a bit.

I pulled the deathly heels off my feet and ran in my stockinged feet. There was sharp pain in my feet as they connected with the hard floor, but I didn't care. I had to get out of here as fast as I possibly could. I had to go somewhere the boys wouldn't follow me.

_The library_.

The library was my sanctuary. I didn't come here after every fight I had with Malfoy – no, I went to the tree by the Black Lake for that – but I came here whenever I felt down. So basically, whenever my friends were on dates and I was alone – or Malfoy had said something that had really gotten to me.

I hadn't seen him as much this year. I'd caught the odd glimpse of him, we shared loads of classes after all, but I hadn't fought with him since the encounter on the train. Merlin. Had I actually gone mental?! I _wanted _to get in a fight with Malfoy?! Seriously? I needed to get to the library _now_.

There was something that cheered me up about the library. I just loved the smell of parchment. I loved the feeling when I left the library carrying ten or more books for what I called 'light reading'. It also made me feel a bit closer to my mum. In our mansion in London we had a giant room filled from ceiling-to-floor with crowded bookcases. Mum would often let me Floo there after I'd had a fight with Hugo (very rarely, me and Hugh are _very _close) or one of my friends. Then I'd spend hours in there, cheering up and reading through some of the books one by one.

As I reached the library, I saw a figure hunched over a pile of homework. I tensed. Could it be? Someone else was here? A _guy _was here? Where could I possibly go now?!

I relaxed as the guy moved and the candlelight hit his hair. His _platinum-blonde_ hair. I could recognise that hair anywhere. _Malfoy_. At least I could trust Malfoy to not drool over me. And I really wanted to know how _he_ felt about my male followers. Did he find it funny like Rochelle and Alice? Or stupid like me?

I moved closer to him, not making a noise because of my shoeless state. I suddenly felt like I was naked. I felt so vulnerable, but I had no idea why. I mean, it was only _Malfoy_. My relationship with him was like Uncle Harry's and Voldemort's. Okay... maybe I'm exaggerating, but I don't need to impress _Malfoy_.

I breathed out and dumped my bag on the chair next to him, making him jump. I dumped my shoes on the table and sat down at the chair opposite him. "Thank goodness it's only _you_, Malfoy!" I sighed, stretching my arms. "I can count on _you _to treat me the same as you always do." His lips curved into a smile, but he stayed silent.

I grabbed a book, a piece of parchment and my quill from my bag; and started my History of Magic essay. It was on The Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Where Draco Malfoy had almost ended up killing Albus Dumbledore, but Severus Snape did it instead. Where the Death Eaters were let into Hogwarts.

I'd heard this story many times myself, from Uncle Harry _and _Professor McGonagall (she was disappointed at my fights with Malfoy, but she was my godmother, and never ticked me off as fiercely as she did anyone else). But for some reason, the recent events of my life (boys screaming sexist things at me and randomly asking me out) were making it impossible for me to write an essay right now.

I put my quill down on the table and sighed irritably. Malfoy stopped working too and looked me in the eye. "You alright, Weasley?" he said, sounding half sarcastic and half concerned. I wasn't sure which half he intended to use, so I simply cocked my head to one side and asked him a simple question. "Do I seem any different to you this year?"

His grey eyes immediately began travelling the length of my body, making me shiver. It was different to the disgusting shivering I did when boys in my year and the year above called out crude comments. It was almost like... he was undressing me with his eyes. But not in a repulsive way... like he was looking into my soul...

"Honestly, Weasley?" he said, leaning back on his chair. "You honestly want my opinion?" I nodded, and held my breath, waiting for the worst to hit me.

"Well, you haven't changed," he declared. His lips curved into a smile and he continued. "You just seem more annoyingly confident..." I felt my own lips curving into a smile. More confident? Really? "... and you seem happier, I guess." I burst out laughing. Happier? More like I was tired of being boring Rose. "And... you've bought that new skirt. It's shorter. And shows off your legs. The heels help too."

I went from mild laughter to hysterics. Seriously?! It showed off my legs?! And Scorpius Malfoy had _noticed_?! Wait...

"I haven't bought a short skirt!" I giggled, tossing my hair over my shoulders. I leaned forward to look into his grey eyes. "It's the same skirt I've had since first year!" I laughed hardly as his cheek s flushed pink and he mumbled, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well, isn't this a change, Malfoy!" I teased, leaning forward on my elbows. "For once _you're _the one that's gone pink and has said something stupid?" I winked at him and laughed. "Now I see why you enjoy it when I get all flustered! This is fun!"

He seemed shocked into silence for a minute, but then he stuck out his tongue at me and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "How could I not?" he shot back teasingly. "I was looking for things to insult you with!" I laughed and this time he was laughing with me.

I caught sight of the time on my watch. "C'mon," I said, slipping my shoes on my feet and packing away my things. "It's nearly time for the Prefect rounds. We'd better get going." Malfoy looked at the watch on my wrist to confirm my statement and he began to pack his bags. "Nice watch, Weasley," he said, tapping it with one long finger.

"Thanks," I said graciously. I smiled as I looked down at it. "My Grandpa Arthur gave it to me when I was a kid. He has one like it, and I'd steal his _all the time_." Malfoy laughed kindly and turned to me. "It was nice having your company, Weasley."

"Thanks," I repeated, a warm feeling spreading across my body. "And thanks for being here, y'know? I really needed someone I could vent all my feelings to." Malfoy smiled and me and winked. "I still hate you, y'know?" he said, a teasing tone to his voice.

I punched his arm softly and smirked at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Malfoy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

**AN: I know I PROMISED the others would be long, but the last one was not. And this one won't be that long either. But I'll be uploading more often...? So sorry :/ **

* * *

**Soccergirl0809 - THANK YOU. YOU ARE AMAZING! :) Ahh, him blushing amuses me too. So that's why I put it in this chapter for you! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Different Routine**

_**(Rose POV)**_

Scorpius (yes, I've even stopped calling him Malfoy) and I meet up in the library to do homework every day, apart from Mondays and Fridays, because that's when the Gryffindors and Slytherins have Quidditch practice.

The first few weeks it was just silence as we worked, but as time went on, we ended up staying in the library for _hours_; talking about our likes and dislikes... everything.

"You're dismissed, students. Remember to meet up with your partner so you can research the potion you have to investigate for homework."

"We'll go tomorrow in the library – at seven," I blurted out to Alexis (Professor Zabini wasn't stupid enough to put Malfoy and I together after last year – though it's ironic, now that we're getting along).

I packed my stuff up and fled the classroom, pulling off my shoes and making my way to the library. I had Quidditch practice tonight, but I still wanted to see Scorpius before I went. And maybe I could squeeze in the short essay I had to do for Muggle Studies in too.

"Rose, where are you going?" I heard Alexis cry after me. I felt mean for not telling her, but knew someone else knowing would only scare Scorpius away. I ignored her and continued running.

* * *

"So keen to see me, eh, Rose?" Scorpius teased as I ran into the library panting. "If you were _running_, which you _hate _doing unless it's on grass or sand –"

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. It showed how much he knew about me. He knew how much I hated running on a solid surface. Not many people knew that. Only Hugo, Al and my parents, as far as I know.

Over the short period of time we'd spent together, we'd gotten closer. Much closer. I couldn't believe this was the same Malfoy I was picking fights with when we were younger. This _wasn't _the same Malfoy. This Malfoy was kind, funny – but more than slightly sarcastic. But that was alright, so was I.

"_Yes_, Scorpius," I said, pretending to be one of the girls who drooled over him. I clasped a hand to my heart and threw my head around dramatically. "My heart is not whole without seeing you for a day. I need you. In fact, I _crave_ you!"

I laughed inwardly as his cheeks flushed pink, caught off guard by my weird act. It only took him a few seconds to regain his composure and he leaned forward, his grey eyes looking into my blue. "Well, it just happens that I crave you too, Rose," he said, his voice low and seductive. A shiver ran up my spine. "I think you may be the first girl to make me feel like this." I hit him softly.

"You teasing prat."  
"I wasn't joking, Rosiepie."

"Urgh. Never call me that again."  
"Why not, Rosiepie?"

I made my voice husky and seductive, like his had been a minute or two ago (give or take the odd octave).

"Because it annoys the hell out of me, Scorpy."

He burst out laughing, then winked at me.

"Well, I'll just have to come up with a more appropriate name, won't I?"  
"Such as _what_, Scorpy?"  
"How about Gryffin_dork_?"

"_Not _nice, Scorpy!"  
"You know I'm joking, Rosiepie. Your dorkiness is one of the things I love most about you."  
"_Thanks_."

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes as he ignored the sarcasm evident in my voice. He really was annoying. But in a way that only friends can be annoying.

"What else do you love about me then, Scorpy?"  
"Your hair."  
"My _hair_?!"  
"Yes, ketchup-head."  
"Ah, second year!"  
"You bet."  
"But do you seriously like _my hair_?!"  
"Sure I do."  
"_Why_?"  
"Because it's just so... you."  
"So me?"  
"Yeah."  
"How?"  
"It's not bushy like your mother's – in fact it's perfect. Perfect waves."  
"Don't say that about my mother's –"

"And it's not ginger, like the rest of the Weasleys. It's a perfect blend of both your parents' hair colours. So it's just like you. A perfect mix."

"You think so?"  
"Yeah, I do. Always have."  
"Then why have you made fun of my hair? Since we met, that's one of your key insults."  
"I could ask the same of you."  
"Touché."

"... Do you really hate _my _hair, Rose?"  
"What?"  
"Do you really and truly think my hair is white? And stands out?"  
"Oh, Scorpius! It does stand out, but in the loveliest way. It's not white, it's platinum-blonde! Not many people have platinum-blonde hair. And it _is_ awfully attractive."

"Thanks, Rose."  
"Don't mention it."  
"And... I guess I made fun of your hair because it was the easiest thing to do, even if it was a lie."  
"What?"  
"Well, I couldn't really insult you otherwise, could I?"  
"Yes you could!"  
"No I couldn't. It would be impossible to call you fat, when you're so small and slender..."  
"Scorpius, I am n–"

"I couldn't insult your freckles or skin. You barely have any freckles, and I've never seen a spot on your face."  
"Well, I –"

"And your teeth are _perfect_. I guess I was jealous in our second year, and that's why I made them like a beaver's."  
"Oh..."  
"And for anyone to say you're ugly, Rose, it's easy."

...

"Merlin, Rose! I didn't mean that in a bad way!"  
"What did you mean?"

"I meant, it's easier to _lie _and say you're ugly than to look in those beautiful sapphire eyes of yours and say you're gorgeous."  
"Do you mean it, Scor?"  
"Yes, I do, Rosie."

I hadn't realised how close we were to one another until this moment. His forehead was pressed against mine, his beautiful long fringe was soft and silky. Our eyes were connected – grey and blue. As he blinked, his eyelashes fluttered against mine. Our noses rubbed softly against each other. It was just our lips that weren't touching, though they were getting closer... and closer...

"So _THIS _is where you've been hiding!"

Scorpius and I jumped apart as we heard the loud voice of Alexis echo through the library. She walked towards us, a satisfied smile on her face. She was one of my closest friends, but I ached to punch her right now.

Scorpius, to my dismay, began hurriedly packing up his things. Once he was done, he flung his bag onto his back and started to leave. When he was half out of the library, he turned back and whispered, "Sorry."

Tears began to run down my cheeks. I wiped them away as quickly as I could, but judging by the look on Alexis' face, she still saw.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know it's cruel to break them up as soon as they got together, but it links with my next chapter and the whole plotline, so bear with me!**

**Read and Review?**

**I'd love to know what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Star-Crossed Rivals

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be. **

* * *

**Soccergirl0809 - Haha, yes you areee :) Ahh, really :D Sorry for making her the 'baddie' then :S **

**UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND - Aren't we all mad at her :') **

* * *

**AN: Hey, hope you're liking these? ****Well, anyway, this one's in Alexis' POV. I thought Rose's best (well, currently ex-) friend deserved a chance to get her point across. It's a long chapter this time! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Whole New Rose**

_**(Alexis POV)**_

Without Malfoy in her life, Rose was evidently not the same person anymore. He wasn't talking or looking at her in lessons; nor acknowledging her presence. And their little 'library sessions' (that had probably been going on since the beginning of the year) had stopped. The first week after the... um... 'incident'... Rose had sat patiently in the library, obviously hoping the Slytherin git would show up. _He didn't_.

She was suddenly not herself. I didn't like this new version of Rose. The Rose who didn't know how to have fun. The Rose who took insults to heart. The Rose who couldn't defend herself. The Rose who rarely spoke. She'd even stopped putting her hand up in lessons.

I grabbed her as we were going out of Potions yesterday. She tried to shake me off and continue on to the common room, but that only made me hold on more. She spun around, hurt and anger visible in her blue eyes. I'd seen hurt and anger there before, after every fight she'd had with Malfoy. She'd tried to cover it up with a determined smile. Not now. Those eyes stared coldly at me, as if _wanting_ me to know what I'd done to her.

"Rose, listen to me," I quietly pleaded the girl who had _used _to be my best friend. I felt her stiffen, but it was a sign she wasn't going to leave. "Listen, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I spied on you like that! I'm sorry I've scared him off! But _please _talk to us. We all miss you Rose."

She simply blinked at me. "I'm still _here_," she said frostily. "And I can see you're sorry. But being sorry does nothing. And it certainly doesn't bring him back. He's nothing to me anyway."

And with that, she walked off.

I could tell she was lying. That's why she was new Rose. Because she liked Malfoy. I wasn't sure why, or if it was as a friend or something more. All I knew was, Scorpius Malfoy was certainly _not _nothing to Rose Weasley.

* * *

"Hey, Alexis!"

I turned around to face Ethan, Rose's rather nice friend in Slytherin (I wouldn't go as far as saying he was _my _friend too). "Hey, Ethan!" I said brightly, smiling at him. "What's up?"

He bit his lip, as if scared to tell me what was wrong. Because I knew, just by the look on his face that it had something to do with our mutual currently-distant redheaded friend.

"Have you seen her?" he sighed, running a hand through his already-tousled golden brown hair. His other hand rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She wasn't in our Ancient Runes class this morning. And she wasn't in Defence Against The Dark Arts either." I swore inwardly. I'd had to miss Defence Against The Dark Arts first thing, because I had to talk to Professor McGonagall (that talk about what you want to be when you leave Hogwarts, blah blah blah) and I didn't take Ancient Runes, I took Divination.

"You can't be serious!" I squealed, eyes widening. I began running my hands through my straight black hair. "No, you _can't _be! Rose would _NEVER _miss lessons! She loves them!"

"Hey, guys," Rochelle said, walking up to us, arm-in-arm with Alice. "Have you seen Rose anywhere? I don't remember seeing her in Defence Against The Dark Arts, but I was too busy talking to Lysander. I know it's our free period now and all, but me and Alice can't find her. We've checked in our common room, the library, even the Quidditch fields –" She saw the look on my face and a look of understanding appeared on her face. "She's... skipped lessons, hasn't she?"

Tears I hadn't even realised were in my eyes begun to trickle down my cheeks. Ethan put his arm around me and hugged me. Usually I would've jumped at any boy having their arms around me. After all, I'd broken up with Jason Smith a week ago. But now, I didn't even care. Rochelle and Alice hugged me too, so the four of us were having some sort of group hug. The old Rose would've burst out laughing and joined us if she saw. The thought only made me cry more.

"Albus!"  
"Al!"

Our messy-haired friend spun around, a grin on his face as he saw us running towards him, but as he saw me, the grin dropped from his face and was replaced with a look of concern. "What's wrong, Lexi?" he asked, moving towards me and completely ignoring our other friends. His arms were around my body and he squeezed me tightly.

After what seemed like years, he pulled away and met my dark brown eyes with his emerald ones. "Rose is missing," I admitted, another tear running down my cheek. He immediately reached out, using his thumb to wipe it away. "She... she's skipped her morning classes and we can't find her _anywhere_."

Albus' face grew pale. I for a fact knew that despite 'not meaning to have favourites' (yep, Al's _that _nice) –_ Rose_ was his favourite cousin and person in the world. He loved Rose. I suppose it's because they're cousins and only have two months difference and they were practically brought up together. Not just that, but Rose isn't like her other female cousins. She doesn't care for make-up (well, apart from her recent love of lipstick), she doesn't flirt with boys – and she _loves _Quidditch.

Lily and Roxy were the only other Weasley (girl) cousins who played Quidditch – but they weren't half as good or driven as Rose was.

"Come with me."

We were all huddled into the Gryffindor boys' dormitories. Rochelle and Alice's noses scrunched up. Glad to see I wasn't the only one who thought it was a dump.

But it was Al's bellow that made us all jump in surprise. "What's up, Al?" Ethan asked, moving closer to see what's wrong.

He pointed to the scroll that was on his bed. "Rose was in here! And she saw the Marauder's Map! She could be anywhere right about now!"

* * *

"Here, take these," I said, handing forty posters to Rochelle and Alice, and keeping forty for myself. Eighty posters which we'd just made (actually, we made one, then duplicated them) which had our redheaded friend's picture on it, under the words 'HAVE YOU SEEN ROSE WEASLEY?' "Put them all around school."

Rochelle and Alice nodded and ran off, sticking posters here and there. I began running in the opposite direction, sticking posters on walls, doors, statues... we _had _to find Rose.

Ethan and Albus had alerted Lorcan, Lysander and Frank; and the five of them were checking all over school for our redheaded friend –

I suddenly ran headfirst into something hard. I reached out a hand to feel what it was. I'd thought it was a wall, but now I was feeling it, it was sturdy, but rather soft. Like... cashmere?!

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Scorpius Malfoy gazing down at me, a rather amused smirk on his face. Merlin! I'd just felt up Scorpius Malfoy! "Sorry, Malfoy!" I said. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "I thought you were a wall..." He laughed. The cold Prince of Slytherin actually _laughed_. It was a nice laugh too, deep and merry. "Well, just be thankful it wasn't Professor Longbottom, Thomas," he teased. "Imagine the reaction. _And _the letter you'd get sent home." I smiled, but couldn't laugh, as I remembered _why _I'd run into Malfoy in the first place.

"What are the posters for?" he asked, as if he'd been reading my mind. "Some charity event you Gryffindors have set –" He stopped as he caught sight of one in my hand. He took it from me and gazed at it, completely horrified. "Weasley's gone?" he said, his voice squeaky with shock. I nodded and immediately noticed the tears in his grey eyes.

I nodded and he bit his lip. "What can I do to help?" he said, fear and worry evident in his eyes. _Wow_. All this time I thought Malfoy was some insensitive git. I thought Rose cared more for him than he did for her. I thought he was just stringing her along and was secretly laughing behind her back. But now it was obvious. He cared. A lot. Maybe even more than Rose cared for him.

"Well, um," I said, suddenly less confident than I usually was. "You could help me put up these posters? Or you could go looking around the school for her? Ethan and stuff are doing the same. But Rose, wherever she is, was looking at the Maurad – Al's map, which shows the passages all around. She could be _anywhere_."

"You should go to Professor McGonagall," he stated clearly. My eyes grew wide, and he nodded determinedly. "She does really care about Rose, y'know. Throughout the time I've spent with her over the years, you can see McGonagall cares about her a hell of a lot. She'll let us go to Hogsmeade and put up posters there. She'll be found soon enough."

"That's a good idea, Malfoy," I said brightly, beaming at him. "Yeah! She'll be found soon enough!" I waved at him. "Well, I'd better be going, see you later –"

"Did you not hear what I said, Thomas?" Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows. He ran a hand through his platinum-blonde hair, giving me the sudden urge to do so too. "She'll let _us _to Hogsmeade. I'm coming."

I was so stunned by the fierceness and determination in his voice that I simply nodded and let him lead the way.

* * *

I stuck a poster on a lamppost and gave another to a passer-by. McGonagall had given us permission to go. In fact, she'd been horrified, and had made another fifty posters for us to stick up. We were missing our classes, but for once, I could tell Malfoy honestly didn't care.

"I think we s-s-should sp-plit up, M-M-Malfoy," I said shakily, rubbing my cold hands together. You cover the west side of the village and I'll cover the east. We'll meet back here in half an hour." The blonde boy nodded and went off, waving me goodbye.

I walked into the Three Broomsticks, to ask whoever was working there (Alice and Frank's mum Hannah was on holiday. Alice said she was thinking of selling the pub to Rosamerta – the old owner –'s niece, because she was finding it exhausting in her 'old age') if I could put a poster up on the window.

But that's when I spotted a familiar redhead slouched over the counter.

* * *

Malfoy entered the Hospital Wing, his blonde head bent. When I found Rose, she was cold and unconscious; so I immediately took her back to Hogwarts. Professor Zabini went out to find Malfoy in Hogsmeade and bring him back to Hogwarts, but I'd been the only one allowed in to see Rose so far. I doubt anyone else even knew, though they'd be missing their 'eye candy'.

I was sitting in a corner of the Hospital Wing, my legs crossed beneath me. I'd been crying before Malfoy came in. Rose was always the strongest of our group – brassy, bossy Rose, who was never affected by anybody. It hurt to see her weak and fragile.

It became obvious that Malfoy didn't even notice I was there. He walked over to Rose and kneeled down by her side. He began to caress her face lightly, wincing as he felt how cold she was. He traced her jaw and his other hand held onto hers. "It'll be alright, Rose," he murmured softly. The moonlight hit his face and I saw a tear running down his alabaster cheek. "Hold on, babe. Be strong."

I'd had enough of this. I coughed to get his attention and his head snapped up. He removed his hands from Rose and even in the dim moonlight I could make out his cheeks flushing an unnaturally rosy-pink. "Thomas, I –"

The aging Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing again and sighed as she saw the two of us. "Miss Weasley has drank _a lot _of alcohol – Firewhisky to be precise. More than the legal limit. I would pray, because there's a slim chance Miss Weasley won't pull through." Tears ran down my cheeks once again, and I whimpered.

"How did she even get the alcohol?!" Malfoy asked, an angry look on his face. "She's not even of age yet. It's still seven or eight months until she's seventeen. And she's _Rose Weasley_. Shouldn't the barmaid have recognised her?!" I turned away, not wanting to see the look on his face anymore. I'd never seen _anyone _this angry.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and tutted irritably. "Yes, Mr Malfoy. I do agree with you. But you see, Hannah was on holiday. All the bar work can get extremely _tiring_ apparently. But due to the short notice, Mr and Miss Longbottom's third cousin simply had to fill in. She'd only just left Beaubaxtons, and thought Miss Weasley was her mother – Mrs Hermione Weasley."

"Stupid barmaid," Malfoy hissed, running a hand through his long hair. I nodded in agreement. I looked over at my still friend and noticed Malfoy had taken her hand again, and was tenderly stroking her thumb. Tears were freely running his cheeks.

"And," Madame Pomfrey continued, taking her glasses off. "Miss Weasley's parents and cousins are going to have to be told. And little Hugo. Him, Lily, Roxanne and Fred are going to be _crushed_."

Not any more crushed than the Slytherin kneeling next to Rose right now, I thought to myself.

* * *

**This is the last chapter I put up before my birthday on Wednesday.  
Please make me happy by reviewing. I put so much effort into this story.**

**And if you don't review because _I _don't review - I'm rarely on my computer, mostly on my phone - because my computer's rubbish.**

**Hopefully that'll change on my birthday?**

**So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeee review! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star-Crossed Rivals **

_**Rose and Scorpius were destined to hate each other. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Children of the longest-rivalling families in the Wizarding World. And when they're both at Hogwarts, it's bound to lead to chaos. Right? Definitely. And when both are sorted into their family houses, it's the same old story - Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Rose and Scorpius involved, things can never be so normal.**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, I would be rich and famous and blonde, meeting famous people. But sadly, it wasn't to be.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: FIRSTLY, I wanna say how sorry I am for stopping this story :| If you've been following my other stories, you'd see that I couldn't find the notebook filled with chapter plans. This meant that sadly, I had to write it all again, which was REALLY hard. So sorry.**

**Thank you to those who still read and reviewed, it means the world to me, seriously.**

**Soccergirl0809 – Yes, Scorpius Malfoy has a heart :) Poor Rose :'( Yep, you read it right :') We had this discussion outside of the story though :P **

**AdFinemAdInfinitum – Yes, he does :') Thank you!**

**UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND – I know it's cheesy, but I just thought : Hey, if they can't Apparate in Hogwarts, maybe they can't do a locating spell either. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

** – Thank you :D Ahaa, thank you so much! I am starting this again, sorry for the long wait! :D**

**A La DarkAngel – Thank you so much, I will! :D I promiseeeeeeeeeeee (:**

**5 reviews 'til the next chapter, please and thank you! :D **

**PS – This chapter isn't my best so I'm really sorry :( And I'm sorry it's short :/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Gossip Central **

**(Scorpius POV)**

"Did you hear what happened…"  
"… stuck in the Hospital Wing…"  
"… couldn't take all the studying anymore…"  
"… decided to give up trying to be as good as her parents…"  
"… liked someone with a girlfriend…"  
"… fell in love with one of her cousins…"

"… tried to kill herself…"  
"… almost jumped off the Astronomy Tower…"  
"… cut herself until she blacked out…"  
"… tried to hang herself…"

I tried to block out the people gossiping. For days, people had been whispering about what had happened to Rose. Everyone had something to say about the daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio trying to harm herself. There'd been rumours she was trying to commit suicide because she was sick of the studying. That was the one that most people believed. Rose could be fun and bubbly, but her grades were perfect, in a way that was almost inhumane.

Another rumour was that Rose had a crush on someone with a girlfriend. It was no secret that Rose Weasley was a hopeless romantic, unlike her flirty friends who simply wanted to hook up with the first guy to ask them out. She was always looking for the perfect guy. She always read Muggle romance novels and tried to live her life like those people. If she'd found her supposed 'perfect guy' and he had a girlfriend… well, to say she'd be crushed would be putting it lightly.

The third was that she'd fallen in love with one of her cousins. That one truly _was_ ridiculous. Sure, Rose loved all of her cousins. The Weasley cousins did love each other much more than usual families did, but if you've seen their Grandma Molly, it was perfectly understandable (plus she didn't love them in _that_ way). Their Grandma Molly was the heart of the family – the sweetest, most caring woman on Earth.

But what made me want to cast a Silencio charm on them all was what they were saying about how Rose got _into_ the Hospital Wing. She hadn't tried to kill herself! Rose wasn't selfish enough to do that, I knew that from the short time we had been friends. She was always telling me what she had planned out for the future, and that she'd never commit suicide – she was lucky to be healthy and strong when there were people who were either dead or hanging onto life by a thread.

And Rose would never have jumped off the Astronomy Tower. I, being a Malfoy, had heard all about what had happened up there in our parents' sixth year. I knew for a fact that Rose had been told enough about Professor Dumbledore to respect him and look up to him. I knew she wouldn't have dubbed herself worthy enough to die the same way he had – even though I knew she was.

As for cutting herself? .blood. She hated it with all her heart. It made her sick whenever someone got so much as a paper cut. She had the grades for it – but Rose could never be a Healer. She'd told me once that she wanted to be one, and do her part in society, but all the blood would make her throw up. She'd just been lucky that all her Quidditch accidents hadn't involved blood at all.

Hanging herself was the stupidest one. Rose didn't like things around her neck – a fact only her friends and family knew. She hated necklaces, and was only seen wearing loose ones for very special occasions. Even her tie was never done properly, for fear that she would do it too tight by accident. He didn't know why this was, but he assumed someone she had known had hung themselves and now she feared the chance of it happening more than anything.

The truth was – Rose had been depressed and had a few drinks to try and forget about it – there was nothing else to it. However, whenever Rose's friends and cousins (luckily no one had known about our friendship, so I wasn't being hounded with questions) were asked what had really happened wands had been pressed to necks, screams would echo through the whole castle and crowds would gather. Usually, all three.

I stood outside Defence Against The Dark Arts, tapping my foot impatiently. I'd always hated waiting – Mum told me it was because I'd always waited for Dad to come home from work when I was a little kid. Apparently, I'd grabbed a chair and had sat next to the front door, waiting to hear that familiar crack when he Apparated outside. What a sad kid I was.

"SCORPIUS!"

I, and everyone else standing outside the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, turned our heads in direction of the loud scream. I grinned as I saw who had called me.

"Hey, look, Scorp – it's your girlfriend!"

"Everyone watch out – Mrs Malfoy coming through!"  
"Dude, you're so lucky a girl like her likes you."  
"Ugh, she's such a slapper."  
"Look at the way she runs!"  
"Her hair is _so_ fake."

I ignored the comments from my fellow Slytherins and held my arms open so Alexis could run into them. Yep, I know – surprising, right? But since we'd both realised we loved Rose equally and the incident in the Hospital Wing, she'd pretty much become my best friend. No one seemed to understand me like she did.

"Well, I just saw Professor McGonagall – she told me that Rose was improving and she should be fine by the time we go on holiday next week. Thank goodness, right?" she whispered into my ear, her arms slung around my neck. I nodded my head in agreement. It turned out all the Gryffindors (well, Rose and her friends at least) often dropped by to have a chat with Professor McGonagall – seeing as most of their parents had been in her house when they went to Hogwarts, therefore she loved them.

Lucky prats.

"That's amazing!" I whispered back, once she'd detached herself. "D'you think she'll be back to lessons and stuff soon? I, um… kinda wanna talk to her about what happened before. I just feel so bad, like it's my fault – "

"Scor, shut up," Alexis said, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I think she'll be back to lessons soon. But none of this was your fault! If you want to pin the blame on someone, I should be wearing a badge that says 'I did this to Rose Weasley'. Because it _was_ me, Scor. I'm the one that made her run out of the library so fast, I'm sure the skid marks are still there."

"Rubbish."  
"Scor, you know it's the truth."  
"Alexis, you _aren't _to blame. It was all me."  
"No, it wasn't!"  
"It _was_!"  
"_Wasn't_!"  
"_Was_!"  
"_Wasn't_!"

"Look, the lovers are having a tiff!"

"We should probably get this on tape, it doesn't happen a lot."  
"Bloody joint at the hip, those two."  
"They make me wanna gag."

And how thankful I was when Professor Corner turned the corner and ushered us into the classroom. Little did I know, I would learn to hate that classroom mere minutes later.

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rose?" Professor McGonagall asked, watching on as I slung my school bag over my shoulder. "You don't have to go back now. I'm perfectly fine continuing to teach you."

For the past week or so, I'd remained staying in the Hospital Wing, while Professor McGonagall taught me what I would've learnt in the lessons I was missing. I'm not saying I didn't like our headmistress (who was also one of my godmothers), just that after a while when you're with one person all the time, you miss the others in your life.

She smiled and nodded, holding the door to her office open for me. "Just… you can come back whenever you want. I'm fine to teach you, Rose, you know that, right? This is no hassle for me, if that's what your worried about. And… if you don't want an old bat like me teaching you, I could always ask one of the other teachers – they would all be thrilled to teach you…"

I turned around and gaped in shock at Professor McGonagall. I wasn't sure what had shocked me more – what she'd said or the soft, slightly hurt tone she'd said it in. I'd never heard her speak this way, even at the Memorial Services for the Second Wizarding War, where she'd lost so many of her friends and people she'd known for years.

Then I realised what was going on. Professor McGonagall was hurt. She thought that I didn't like her being my teacher, and I was going back to lessons because of that. It made me want to cry that she felt like this. Professor McGonagall was one of the people that I loved and respected with all of my heart, and I couldn't believe she thought I felt this way about her.

"No, that's not why at all! Professor, I respect you so much and can't thank you enough for teaching me!"  
"So… why do you want to go back?"  
"To be honest, Professor McGonagall – I miss my friends."

"Anyone in particular?"  
"Well…"  
"Well?"  
"It kind of stings that Scor – _Malfoy_ hasn't come to see me."  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
"Um… we were kind of friends."  
"Why _were_ you friends?"  
"Well… we kinda had a fight."  
"Yet you wanted him to visit you?"  
"Yeah…"

"But why?"  
"Because… I miss him. He was a really good friend and I just miss him."  
"Are you sure that's the only reason?"  
"Well… I guess."

"Are you sure?"  
"I think so…"  
"He did come to visit you, Rose."  
"What?"  
"Mr Malfoy visited you everyday while you were sleeping."  
"Everyday?"  
"Yes. Everyday. He came more than some of your other friends did."  
"He did?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I need to go…"  
"Go do what?"  
"Tell Scorpius how I really feel about him."

* * *

As I walked down the hallway to Defence Against The Dark Arts, I smiled as I heard the familiar click of my heels on the stone floor. I hadn't heard that noise for quite some time, I'd been wearing slippers the whole time I was in the Hospital Wing, and I'd missed it.

I couldn't believe Scorpius had come to see me everyday. _Alice_ hadn't come to see me everyday, and she's one of the nicest people I know. I imagined Scorpius sitting by my bedside, our hands intertwined, looking down at me, his face concerned and scared. The idea of him coming to see me at all made me feel all warm and tingly, and made my heart swell.

I imagined running up to him in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, ignoring Professor Corner and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. I imagined the look in his eyes as I threw my hands into his silky blonde hair and leaned in to do what I'd been wanting to do for a while – snog the hell out of him.

"So what are you guys doing for these holidays next week?"

I grinned as I heard the familiar voice of Professor Corner, one of my favourite teachers, as I approached the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. The last week before any holidays, she would ask us all what we were doing for the holidays. It was a lesson where we could just relax and hang out, something I wish we could do in every lesson.

I stepped into the classroom nervously. Professor Corner saw me and smiled, waving me in but then turning to listen to Zona Bell tell her about what she was doing during the Christmas holidays. My eyes scanned over the classroom, looking for someone in particular. I beamed as I saw the familiar head of blonde hair, but then frowned as I saw who he was next to.

Alexis had her long, dark arms around his pale neck and her head was tilted towards his, her eyelashes fluttering and her lips curved into a smile. He smiled back at her, looking just as gorgeous as I remembered him. But there was something different in his eyes. He looked completely, blissfully happy… and in love.

Scorpius Malfoy loved Alexis Thomas.

The guy I fancied the pants off was in love with my best friend. Or _former_ best friend.

I can't even remember exactly what happened then. All I remember is screaming, on the verge of tears, then running out of the room as fast as my legs could take me. I was aware of people getting up, people calling my name, even people running after me. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to get far away as possible.

* * *

**(Scorpius POV)**

"How is she?" I asked Alexis, my hands clenched nervously at my sides.

Since Rose had run from the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, I'd been sitting in the library, my head in my hands. I don't know what had gotten into her, but somehow I felt it was my fault too. Everything bad in her life was always _my_ fault – everything that made her cry, break down. Everything.

Alexis sat down across from me, her face blank. "Professor McGonagall found her on top of the Astronomy Tower. She was near the edge, Scor. She was _actually_ about to jump off the edge." My mouth hung open, and I felt like I'd been shot through the heart. Rose had been ready to jump off the edge, and for whatever reason, I knew I was involved.

"And? Where is she now?" I asked. I was aware of the desperate tone I was speaking in, and I could tell Alexis was surprised by it, but she ignored it and turned to me, her eyes full of tears. "She's been sent away – to St. Mungo's. Professor McGonagall Owled her parents and her stuff's being sent home tomorrow."

And that's when I broke down.

Tears trickled down my cheeks and I sobbed loudly. I fell from my chair onto the wooden library floor. I buried my head in my lap and just sat there, rocking and crying. I was aware of other people watching in awe, but I didn't even care.

I'd broken Rose Weasley.

* * *

**Poor Scorp really loves her :'(  
The quicker you review, the quicker you'll find out what's wrong with Rosieeeee :( **


End file.
